Miko and the Youkai
by new moonfull moon
Summary: Basic Beatuy and the Beast with Inuyasha characters and my own ideas. Has a little bit of everything. Now Completed.
1. Like most stories this begins with

_I do not own Inuyasha or the story Beauty and the beast. I am merely using them for creative pleasure. And so our story begins……_

Once upon a time… in a castle buried deep within a forest there lived a prince. His name was Inuyasha and he was a hanyou. His father had died when he was still a pup and his mother died a few years later. He didn't trust. He grew up believing trust and love was weakness and weakness must be disposed of immediately.

Thus he remained cold and distant. He ignored those around him and if he did talk he was rude and hurtful. Then one day an old beggar woman came to his door. It was dark and cold for it was late at night during a storm. She beseeched him to allow her shelter until the storm was gone. When he asked how would he benefit from helping her she pulled out a jewel. It was no bigger than a large marble and glowed with a soft pink light.

"For you kindness I offer this. It is the last remaining piece I have to remember my family by. It is my one and only possession." She said. Then he did something she did not expect. He laughed. Not a kind gentle come in and warm yourself kind of laugh. No this was a cold harsh laugh. A mocking sound at her dilemma.

After he finished he spoke in a cold voice, "What use do I have for your pathetic marble? I have everything I need right here. Why should I help you? You have nothing of value and you yourself are nothing special. Leave before I force you to." With that he abruptly shut the door in her face.

He had not gotten more than a few steps before there was a nock at the door. He swiftly turned around and opened it. He shouted "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID MARBLE OR YOU! I WARNED YOU TO LEAVE BUT SEEING AS YOU DO NOT THINK I'M SERIOUS I WILL HAVE TO FORCE YOU!" He took a step forward and that is as far as he got. His eyes locked with her steely gaze as she began to speak.

"I may be old boy but I am not deaf. I heard you the first time you said it. And its not because I didn't think you where not serious that I did not leave it's the fact that I have nothing to fear from you. You see I am a miko and as you can see a very old one. I have learned many things in my life. Many of which involve the deaths of demons and hanyous as yourself." She smirked a little when she saw the color drain from his face.

"You don't have to fear death but you still have a lot to worry about. Being the kind person I am I have decided to give you another chance. From this moment forward you will be a true youkai. You will act mainly on instinct. Your youkai blood will control most of your actions. You will still maintain your thoughts and will be able to talk to your youkai self. Also the members in the castle will turn into demons too. Each fitting their own personalities. They on the other hand will always be in control.

I now give you this. It is but a small fragment of the jewel you scoffed. Slowly it will become whole. If you can learn to trust and love someone by the time it is completed the curse will be gone and you will revert back to your normal selves. I wish you luck until then." With those final words she left him. The castle remained forgotten by the outside world. This is where our story begins…


	2. A quite little village

_A few years later in a village outside of Inuyasha's forest _

Kagome was sparing in the middle of the town square with the help of her little brother. Kagome was seventeen while Sota was fourteen. Despite the age difference they were very close and although Sota was younger he was the strong enough to be a match for his older sister.

A small crowd gathered around them. Every so often they would cheer them on or applaud them but mostly they whispered amongst themselves. Either they talked about how interesting it was that a woman was fighting and holding her own against a man or how improper it was. Mostly the latter. There were very few people who thought it was a good thing.

In a particular scenario Kagome had gone in for a kick but Sota ducked and disappeared out of her line of sight. Hearing a noise behind her she quickly spun around and landed a sound punch on the person's jaw successfully knocking him to the ground.

It didn't take long for Kagome to realize the person she hit was not her brother. "I'm so sorry are you okay?"

Sota suddenly appeared at her side letting out a low whistle. "Geez Kagome. How hard did you hit him?"

"Considering how fast he fell pretty hard." Kneeling down to check on the man, she gave his shoulder a shake. "Excuse me sir? Are you okay?"

Out of nowhere a hand from the man shoot out and grabbed Kagome's wrist. With a tug he successfully pulled her down on top of him. "What the-"

"I'll be better once you give me a kiss to make it feel better."

For the first time Kagome got a good look at the man she had hit. Ice blue eyes... long ebony hair... deep voice... crap.

"Oh hi Koga. If I had known it was you I would have hit harder."

This just caused Koga to smirk. "That's just one of the many things I love about you Kagome. You have such a great sense of humor. Now how about that kiss?"

At the last sentence Koga's grip on Kagome tightened. It was then that she noticed just how close they actually where to each other. Realizing this she began to pull out of his grip. "How about letting go of me?"

"I don't think so. I find this very comfortable."

With the last comment Kagome's eyes narrowed. Koga' didn't even see the hand being raised before it connected with his cheek. By entwining some of her miko powers into her hand the slap was powerful enough to make Koga lose his grip on Kagome. Wasting no time she jumped out of his grip and rushed over to Sota.

After the momentary shock was over Koga stood up, while rubbing his cheek. "I have to admit you pack a powerful punch but why are you learning to defend yourself?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "For protection of course. I can't exactly defend myself against demons if I don't learn some forms of defense."

" But you have no need to defend yourself after all you're my mate! All you need to do is stay home and take care of the pups and house." Koga boasted.

"I am not your mate! How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours! I'm not a piece of property to be claimed and I will most certainly not stay behind to play house! You try cooking and cleaning all day! It's so boring! Take the hint that I don't like you and move on!" Kagome ranted.

"OOWWWWWW! Stop caterwauling! I'm a wolf demon you know! I have very sensitive ears!"

"Then you'd think you would learn by now that I don't like you in that way. By the way... AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! I hope you go deaf! If you can still hear me then leave me alone!" Kagome yelled

By now Koga's own little fan club had arrived whispering amongst each other. They consisted of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and this is the conversation they where having. "Who does she think she is! Can't she see cute he if!"

"What I wouldn't give to be her! How can she keep refusing him like that? What's wrong with her!"

"He's so gorgeous..."

Kagome was about to rip her hair out in frustration. "It's not like I ask for Koga's affection! I don't want it! If you want him take him! You'll be going me a favor!"

With that Kagome stormed back to her house with Sota in tow.


	3. Wedding day?

_I do not own Inuyasha. _

_**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0** I will try and make longer chapters but no promises remember, "The only promise anyone should ever worry about is that that will wake up and breathe tomorrow: and even that isn't guaranteed." _

**_Ripgurllilyania_**_ there is nothing to apologize for. I'm glad you like it so much! Have fun on your sugar high! _

**_Ladyhawk89_**_ thank you I am very proud of it. I will try and update ASAP. _

_Thanks for reviewing! Now on with the story…_

"…I swear if he calls me his woman one more time I'll…I'll purify him! Make it so he's nothing but a little pile of ash! Lets see how his little fan club likes that! Knowing them they would cry and worship the ashes…they probably would too…" Kagome's little tirade had been going on for the past few hours. Fortunately only her and Sota where home. Her Mother and Grandfather had gone over to the next village and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"Yah they would then they would and then they would spend the rest of their lives planning your slow and painful death. Probably not the best of ideas to turn him into a pile of smoking ash, crazed fan girls are scary when provoked." Sota warned her.

"I guess your right…but maybe if I broke a limb or two…or just scorched him a little bit…" pondered Kagome. Soon afterwards they both went to bed. Kagome went to sleep dreaming of ways to injure Koga just enough to cause …problems, but not enough to cause death. Meanwhile Sota tossed and turned all night with nightmares of scary fan girls.

_Outside Kagome's House the Next Morning_

It seemed as if the entire town had gathered right there in Kagome's front lawn. There was cake, streamers, presents, and a band. Near the cake was Koga's little fan club weeping their eyes out and on her front steps was Koga.

He was dressed in a tuxedo and made a motion for everyone to stop talking. Then he started speaking, "I would like to thank you all for attending my wedding. Now all I need to do is propose to the girl." Everyone laughed as he said this, assuming he was joking. "Now when we come through the door, Hakkaku, I want the music playing."

Just as he was about to walk through the door he felt a tug at his sleeve. When he looked down there was his best friend Ginta trying to reason with him, "Are you sure this is a smart idea Koga? I mean she was yelling at you just yesterday to leaveher alone. Don't you remember? You lost your hearing for a while."

"You obviously know nothing of women, Ginta. She was just playing hard to get. She was yelling because she wants me. Now if you excuse me I'm about to make her dreams come true." And so Koga walked right through the front door leaving behind a skeptical Ginta. "Kagome? Kagome! Come on down every body's waiting!" Koga yelled.

'What the-? Who's screaming at me? And how did they get in my house?' Kagome thought. Just then her bedroom door opened and there stood a smirking Koga. "What are you doing in my house! Get out! Get out!"

Koga's smile only got bigger as he started to walk forward and speak "Now now this is not the time for games. Get up and get dressed. Everyone is waiting."

"What nonsense are you spouting now! And what do you mean everyone? Who are they and why are they at my house!"

"The entire village has come to celebrate our wedding." Koga admitted proudly.

'Did he just say…no he couldn't have. Even Koga isn't that dense…this has got to be a nightmare…then why aren't I waking up! You aren't supposed to die in your dreams!Ok just stay calm...beep breaths…I know! I'll close my eyes and when I open them he'll be gone. Ok eyes are closed he's going to be gone…now! What the-? Why is he still here!'

Just then Sota walked in mumbling, "What's going on sis…" when he saw Koga his eyes opened wide. He then proceeded to walk over and punchedKagome in thearm."OWW! What was that for!" She asked as she whacked him upside the head. Shedidn't think it possible but his eyes got wider.

"That hurt...so I'm not dreaming."

Then realization hit her…that hurt and you don't feel pain in a dream. Once that was processed Kagome did the most reasonable thing…she screamed. Loud. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! Get out of house you perverted wolf! Out!"

"Now Kagome lets be rational. Lets go down stairs. I know you're nervous but its ok I'm here to help." Kagome could only stare in shock as he picked her up off her bedand proceeded to carry her to the front door. She could hear voices what are they saying? Where…sister? We…married. MARRIED! That one word took Kagome out of shock.

She jumped out of his arms and looked around. They were at the front door. So he opened it and grabbed Koga's arm she twisted it behind his back and pushed him out the door into the mud. Then Kagome slammed the door shut just as the music started to the window, she opened it, and screamed, "Get off of my lawn and go home!" She then ran upstairs and hid under her covers.

_Half an Hour Later_

Sota knocked on his sister's door. "Sis you in there?" he asked as he put his ear to the door "Sis?" he repeated as he opened the door. The first thing he saw was a lump on the bed. He poked it.

The lump spoke "Is it safe to come out?"

For the first time that morning he cracked a smile "Yah its safe. They all left and took everything with them…except the cake! I took it in all the commotion. Can you say breakfast?"

Deeming it safe Kagome came out from under the covers. "So my 'wedding' wasn't a total waste after all." With that she leapt out of bed and dragged Sota downstairs, "Now lets eat cake! And for your brave heroics of going through a crowd of deranged idiots and weeping girls you can have the first slice!"


	4. GoShinboku

**_Ruba-chan_**_ I thought Koga made an excellent Gaston too! I love your enthusiasm! _

**_Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0_**_ hello again! I'm glad you like my story so much! I appreciate the support! _

**_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_**_ I couldn't agree with you more! If he doesn't get it through his thick skull soon I will follow through with your suggestion! LOL! Oh and no worries if you know the story of Beauty and the Beast then you know Gaston dies and in my story Koga is Gaston…if you didn't know that well now you do! _

_Oh and incase I didn't mention it Kagome is a miko. Sorry if that caused any confusion! Now Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all act as a pack. So if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. Miroku and Sango are dog demons while Shippo if a fox demon._

_You all would not believe how much fun it was to write that last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Now for what you've all been dieing to hear! On with the story…_

"Now that was good cake!" Kagome commented as she rubbed her belly.

"At least that idiot was good for something. Now I'm going to be leaving soon. I'll be back in a few weeks." Kagome said as she got up and started to leave.

Sota followed her while talking "It doesn't take a few weeks to patrol the border for dangerous youkai. Where you going? Is something wrong? Are you going to be ok? Do you need me to come and protect you?"

Kagome laughed at how concerned he looked. "The forest, no, yes, and no. The villagers have been complaining on how they can't go anywhere beyond the forest. Something about how spirits and youkai being angry and attacking, I'm just going to travel through the forest and make sure it's safe. Who knows maybe if the villagers can go through they will stop trying to throw weddings on our lawn."

Sota couldn't help but laugh, "Well if you're sure you don't need my protection I'll see you in a few weeks."

"I'm sure. Bye! I'll miss you!"

"Same here! Make sure you come back alive you hear! Last thing I need is to have to go out looking for you so we can cremate you properly!" Sota joked.

"Thanks a lot! I'm so glad to hear that you're so worried about my well-being! Your concern touches me!" Kagome yelled back, and with that she was off.

_Couple of Hours Later in the Forest_

Inuyasha had been running through the forest for a few hours now. Every once in awhile he had to get out of the house to just do what he wanted. During these times he would run, relax, hunt, and kill of any foreign visitors who dared to enter his territory. At the moment he was sitting in the Go-Shinboku that resided deep in a secluded area. It was high enough so he could see any unwanted visitors and since there was a breeze he could smell anyone for miles.

All of a sudden the scent of roses and rain hit his nose. He snapped open his eyes and looked around. His sights landed on a young woman walking through his forest. She storm colored eyes, midnight black hair, and long legs. 'She's even curved in all the right places.' He thought with a smirk.

'She looks beautiful but I bet she runs at the fist sight of danger. She can't even sense my presence. Defiantly not worth my time. Too bad. Now to teach her not to enter my forest.' With that he silently leapt down, and slowly started creeping up on her. Just as he was ready to pounce she turned around and fired an arrow. It just grazed his cheekbone. His eyes opened in shock as she readied another arrow.

"You shouldn't underestimate strangers. Now I suggest you leave. The first shot was a warning. Next one won't miss."

Inuyasha wasn't really listening to the words just the sound of her voice. She looked like a goddess, talked is a voice you can lose yourself in, and her scent was intoxicating. To top it all off she was fearless!

'Looks like I underestimated her. She would make a great mate! Good thing no one has claimed her yet. Better grab her before she attacks again,' with that he rushed her. She managed to fire another arrow. This time he just sliced right through both the arrow and the bow.

'That's odd I've just deprived her of her weapon and yet she's smiling. What's…' his thoughts where cut off for when he made a grab for her. He pulled his burnt hand away. 'She's a miko too? Resourceful one. Feisty too. Now I have to make her mine. Besides we need an alpha female.'

This time when he grabbed her he didn't pull away. Instead he pulled her closer and gripped her neck. She instantly fell limp. He swung her over his shoulder and ran back to his castle.

_At the Castle_

"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! KEEP YOU AND YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME AND MY BUTT!" Sango screamed. "Damn demon powers…now he's faster…doesn't help that he was downwind from me…can't wait to be human again." She mumbled as she kicked a face down dog demon wearing purple robes. "…And he claimed to be a monk too."

"Now now lets remain calm my lady Sango."

"AAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! WHEN'D YOU GET UP! AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

'Sigh, I can't wait to be human again! Since I'm a demon she sees no need to hold back. How many times have I come near death because of her since the curse was placed? One…four…ten…'

"Miroku? Miroku! Hey what are you mumbling about!" Sango yelled.

"Nothing at all my lady!" Miroku said as he sweat dropped. 'Damn now I lost count where was I again? Oh yah…. 500…505…'

"SSSAAAAANNNNGGGGOOOOO! MMMMIIIIRRRRROOOOKUU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! INUYASHA'S BACK…AND HE HAS A GIRL WITH HIM!" Shippo shouted as he ran up and down the halls.

"Are you sure Shippo? I mean Inuyasha has never taken an interest to anyone before. Said and I quote 'Who needs a whiny little bitch? They are always fussing about their looks and never wanting to do anything fun. Only thing their good for is cooking and mating.' I remember because I took my anger out on half the forest that day." Sango questioned.

"Yah I'm positive! And Miroku if you value your life I suggest you wipe that smirk off and clear your head of all perverted thoughts. The only reason Inuyasha would ever bring a woman home is if..." Shippo answered.

"If he was planning on courting her. So he's finally decided to take a mate. About time we've needed a female alpha for a long time now. Not to mention I'm itching to be human again!" Miroku interrupted.

They continued their discussion until Sango spoke up. "Lets go see Inuyasha. Maybe he'll introduce us or at least let us talk to her. Miroku you do know well enough to leave this girl alone right? You know how protective demons, especially Inuyasha, are when it comes to things they believe theirs."

"Don't worry my dear Sango as long as you are be me I need no one else." Miroku commented. Which caused a blush to rise in Sango's face.

"If you two are done flirting can we please go?" Shippo whined. He then decided to go ahead. He did this for two reasons. One he wanted to meet the new girl, and two he wanted some distance between him and them before they decided to hurt him. As if on cue Sango and Miroku sprinted after him.


	5. Promise

_Disclaimer: I do not know if I am supposed to put these up every chapter or not, I haven't been so I thought it best to write this just in case. I do not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast. Now multiply that by however many chapters there will be in this story._

_**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0** you have been such a great reviewer! __Now in a pack a lower ranking, or in this case Miroku wouldn't dare touch an alpha's intended or actual mate. But since this is Miroku we are talking about I'll use your idea. Though I don't think there will be anything left for Sango to beat up once Inuyasha is done with him._

_Hello again **ripgurllilyania**! Glad you are enjoying yourself! Here's the update you requested! Thanks for all the reviews! And now lets continue…_

Inuyasha leapt up to the balcony that resided outside of his room and gently laid Kagome on his bed. He then lay down next to her wrapping a protective arm around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head. He just stayed there, occasionally nuzzling her hair until he smelt his pack nearing. He growled lightly and reluctantly got up. He left the room and had not taken two steps before he was bombarded with questions.

"Where is she?"

"Can we see her?"

"Why is she here?"

"Are we going to be human again?"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

He silenced them all with a low warning growl. "In my room, no, she's going to be my mate, yes." With that said he left them there to talk amongst themselves.

'Where am I?' was the first thought Kagome had as she started to awaken 'He must have taken me to his home…though it looks like a palace.' She observed as she walked around the room.

'Oh well I had better get going I still have the rest of the forest to secure.' And with that she left the room. She had walked down the hall, down the stairs, and had almost made it to the front door before she was tackled to the ground.

"Where do you think your going!" an angry Inuyasha yelled.

"Where do you think! Away from here! I have to finish securing the forest and then I have to go home! Now let me go!" Kagome retorted.

"You're not going anywhere! You live here now! There is no reason for you to leave! You're staying here or else..." Inuyasha stated.

"Or else what? What can you do to me! You're not going to kill me. I could stop you before you even get within range. I have nothing of value for you to take. Face it you have nothing you can threaten!" Kagome reasoned.

"Oh really? What about that little brother of yours? Or your mother and grandfather? It would be a shame if something were to happen to them." Inuyasha threatened.

Kagome visibly paled. "How did you find out about my family?"

"Easy." Inuyasha smirked. "While you were sleeping I traced your scent back home. Your little brother was greeting you mother and grandfather for some reason. I left right after I saw them. All I needed I had already found."

"Fine. I'll stay." Kagome sighed.

"Promise me you won't go beyond the castle gates without my permission." Inuyasha demanded while looking her in the eyes.

"You have my word." She agreed.

'What's with that look in her eyes? they hold so much fire... anger... and defiance. Oh well she promised me and she doesn't look like one to break a promise.' Inuyasha reasoned with himself.

_OK I know the real Inuyasha would never do this but this personality change is necessary for the story. As a word of warning characters personalities may vary slightly throughout the story. _


	6. Mistake

_Ruba-chan and Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0 you two spoil me! I'm not that great! Thanks for the support I'm glad you to love this story so much!_

_NOTE: When the old Inuyasha regains control he still looks demon just a personality change._

_Sorry for the last chapter. I knew it way too short but I needed it out there. To all those people who read but don't review…waves Hi! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you are enjoying yourselves! Now on with the story…_

A few hours later Shippo was sent to Kagome's room to inform her that she was to join Inuyasha for dinner. In the hours that had passed Inuyasha had explained everything to the three of them. So while Shippo was getting Kagome Inuyasha was getting a lecture from Miroku and Sango.

"What in Kami's name is taking her so long! She should be here already! How dare she keep me waiting!" Inuyasha complained while pacing.

"You must really like her. I've never seen you act this way before do you think she's the one?" Miroku observed.

"Of course she's the one! She's my mate!"

"No I mean do you think she's the one to break the curse." Miroku explained. The old Inuyasha somehow managed to gain control and began to speak.

"Of course I've thought about it! Do you think I like being stuck with my demon half controlling me! At least he likes her makes things easier. All I have to do is make her fall in love with me."

"Yah about that… you need to…work on you attitude a bit if you want her to fall in love with you." Miroku commented.

"Attitude? What attitude? There's nothing wrong with me." Inuyasha asked. He continued when he saw them roll their eyes. "Name one thing wrong with me." He challenged.

"Your violent, short-tempered, and selfish. That's just to everyone. To her you've been worse. You've attempted to kill her, kidnapped her, and threatened her. Do you want more?" Sango said. At this he just growled.

"Now Miroku is there anything else we need to warn him about?" Sango asked.

"Not that I can think of…except for one more thing." With that they both turned to Inuyasha and said at the same time "You must control your temper!"

Any response from Inuyasha was cut off as Shippo hopped into the room. They all turned expectantly at him. Inuyasha was the first to talk "Where is she?"

"She said she's not coming down." Shippo answered

With that simple comment Inuyasha lost control and his demon side came back in full-blown anger. "Like hell she's not coming down!" and before anyone could stop him he was sprinting up to his room.

When he reached the door he grabbed the handle. He burned himself and instantly pulled back. "Put down this barrier and get your ass downstairs." About this time the other three showed up.

"NO and NO!" she screamed back.

"Try asking nicely." Shippo suggested.

Inuyasha glared at him but tried anyway. "Please join me for dinner. Im would mean a lot to me and my pack." He said through gritted teeth.

"No thank you."

"Fine then stay up here for all I care! Just remember this you aren't allowed to come through this door until you decided to eat with me!" Inuyasha yelled

"I can deal with that. After all I'm the one with the comfy bed and there's bathroom in here. From what I can tell this is your bedroom so from the looks of it you're the one with a problem." Kagome answered

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. The other three left at this. All holding back laughter from Inuyasha's obvious mistake.


	7. Ramen

_Sometime after Midnight_

Inuyasha was sleeping uncomfortably against the wall outside his bedroom. He abruptly woke up when he heard a noise that sounded like a pan. His ears twitched around trying to pick up anything else but heard nothing.

'Now that I'm awake might as well see if I can open the door.' Inuyasha thought as he reached for his bedroom handle.

He braced himself for the pain. When he received none he opened the door. He growled as soon as he saw the sight before him. All the sheets were taken off his bed along with the curtains, his window was opened, and Kagome was not in sight. He was at the window in the blink of an eye. There was a ladder constructed of his sheets and curtains leading all the way down to the ground.

'Damn it! She escaped! She promised she wouldn't leave!' With those thoughts he jumped out his window and was about to go running into the forest when he realized something. 'Her scent doesn't lead into the forest. It leads inside!'

He followed her scent until he reached the kitchen. There he saw Kagome leaning back in chair, feet propped against the table, and slurping something.

"Hello there. What are you doing up?" she asked as she continued slurping. "Something wrong?"

"What the hell do you think your doing! You can't just climb out a window and to eat …whatever that stuff is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Keep your voice down. The others don't need to be woken up just because you're a little upset." Kagome chided.

"I have every right to be upset you escaped." Inuyasha said in a lower voice though with just as much anger.

"First off I did not escape. I did not go beyond the castle gates as promised. You said I wasn't allowed through the door unless I ate with you. You never mentioned the window.

I would have come down the first time if I was hungry but I wasn't. I got hungry later but didn't feel like having to wake you up and deal with your temper so I took the window. And now I'm here eating Ramen. There's more if you're hungry." Kagome explained as she waved to the pot on the stove.

Realizing she was right and that he couldn't argue he settled for glaring at her. He walked over to the pot and sniffed it suspiciously. "What did you say this stuff was again?"

"Its called Raman. Here try some." Kagome handed him a fork.

He took the fork and hesitated for a moment before taking a bite. His eyes light up as he shoved more in. You couldn't say he was eating it for it didn't look as if he chewed. To be put more accurately he inhaled it.

"If you took the time to chew and swallow properly it would still be there. It's not going to leave. Oh and remember to breath every once in a while." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha only finished off what was left and then growled in annoyance. He then shoved the pot towards her and growled some more. All the while shifting his eyes back and forth between her and the stove.

"No need to be pushy I can take a hint." Kagome laughed as she made more. "So you going to tell me why you won't you let me leave? And who's the rest of the pack you mentioned earlier?"

"Everyone else is sleeping. They are heavy sleepers and if they are awake they won't come out. They have specific orders to stay in their rooms unless I call them. You'll meet them tomorrow. Sango is the beta female and Miroku is the beta male. They are both dog demons. Shippo's the pup and he's a fox. I won't let you leave cause you're my intended mate. I'm courting you." Inuyasha explained.

"Who said I want to be courted? That's no reason to keep me captive." Kagome said.

"Who said I cared? You're going to be my mate sooner or later. You're not captive. You're going to live here. This is your new home." Inuyasha growled.

"You could have at least asked me first. Here's your Ramen I'm going to bed." She said as she placed the pot next to him and headed upstairs.


	8. Good morning

**Bold** is his youkai speaking._ Italics_ is hanyou (Inuyasha).

_**Ruba-chan** I'm so happy that you enjoy this story so much! Here's the chapter you demanded. _

_**Bubblez4ya** I will put one maybe two of the songs in. It's going to be funny! Now on with the story…_

Inuyasha didn't move until he heard his bedroom door close. He then picked up his noodles and ate while he thought.

**'I should have asked her first. After all we inuyoukai's mate for life, and we have to have complete trust in our mates. I haven't been doing a very good job of that. But what can I do to make up for it? I'll apologize first off. Then I'll prove I'm a suitable mate. Onethat can provide and protect.'** He had finished the pot a while ago and simply put it in the sink before making his way to his room.

He managed to open the door without being burned and found Kagome almost asleep. He smiled and walked over to the edge of the bed. He leaned in slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry." He then straightened up and looked down. She was already asleep.

'My mate looks so peaceful.' Was all Inuyasha could think of. He then proceeded to crawl into his bed, which Kagome was sleeping in. he positioned himself so his front was to her back and his head was in the crook of her neck. Then he placed an arm possessively around her waist and fell asleep smiling.

Inuyasha woke up feeling content and happy. He buried his head deeper into Kagome's hair and neck before he opened his eyes. He looked down at the still sleeping Kagome and regretfully got up. Once he was outside he ran through the forest looking for a suitable animal for breakfast. When he got home he had a suitable size deer on his back. As soon as he got through the door Kagome came up and took the deer from him. She then proceeded to carry it into the kitchen. From there she continued to skin, gut, and fry the piece of meat.

While she was doing that Inuyasha was standing in the doorway with a look of awe. What was going through his head during this time? Something like this…

**'I have a great eye for women. I knew she would make a great mate when I first saw her.'**

_'If I remember correctly it wasn't love at first sight. More like death at first sight. You tried killing her remember.'_his hanyou side commented.

**'Shut up.'**

_'You do realize you are arguing with your self-right? And losing at that. Man I can't wait to have my body my own again.' _

**'Whatever just shut up your distracting me.'**

_'From what?' _

**'My mate.'**

_'Fine. Just don't do anything stupid I need her to break this stupid curse.'_His hanyou half just sighed. The demon had focused his attention on Kagome and hadn't listened to a word he had said. _'She is pretty and resourceful for a wrench.'_

Inuyasha was then broken out of his thoughts when the rumble of footsteps could be felt. Kagome also felt it and looked up trying to find the source. "What's that rumbling?" She asked. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushing through the door and staring soon answered her question. She simply waved and bid them good morning. "Good morning. Who are you exactly?"

Sango was the first one to regain her composer. "Sorry for staring like that. See we heard you came in yesterday but we didn't get to meet you so it was kind of a shock seeing you here. We didn't know what to expect. Oh how rude of me I'm Sango. The purple robed pervert is Miroku and this little guy is Shippo."

"Inuyoukai, inuyoukai, and kitsune right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! That's would be us! Come on guys." Sango said as she elbowed the other two. "Stop staring and say hi."

Miroku then broke out of his stupor "Please forgive me my lady I could not help but stare at your beauty." He took a few steps until he was standing at her side. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my chi…"

He was abruptly cut off as Kagome grabbed his hand and flipped him over. "Don't think I couldn't see your hand." Kagome said as she dusted off her hands. "Sango help me out and grab those plates. Shippo was it? Here you can carry out the meat." She grabbed a few plates of food and left the dining room with Sango and Shippo close behind.

Once they were out of sight Inuyasha wasted no time clearing the distance between him and Miroku. He grabbed him be the collar and lifted till he was eye to eye with Inuyasha. "Don't you dare touch her. She is mine. If I even suspect that you tried to touch her you won't have to worry about becoming human." Inuyasha spoke in a feral growl. He then dropped a stunned Miroku to the ground and with one last warning growl left for the dining room.


	9. Playing with your food

_**Ruba-chan** you make me feel so loved! I hope no one walks in on you while your doing your happy dance. That would cause some questions. I do not take credit for any quotes mentioned in this story. The characters will be OOC at times but its for fun so don't take it seriously. The next chapters are going to be fun so get ready for some laughs!_

_Now on with the story…_

While Inuyasha was threatening this was what was going on with the other three. "I apologize for Miroku's behavior. I thought he was smart enough not to do that on an intended mate but goes to show his IQ level." Sango apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Miroku reminds me of a saying I once heard. It goes something like 'Some people are like a slinky; not really good for anything but you can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs.' Except in his case someone would have pushed him." Kagome replied.

Sango doubled over laughing. "That fits him perfectly! Where did you find that?"

"I have my ways. Since it looks like I'm staying here you'll probably hear a lot more. I have lots floating around in my head just waiting for the right occasion." Kagome mentioned.

"By the way did you cook this morning? Everything looks and smells so good. None of us can cook very well so we try to stick with things that involve little preparation. But with you around it looks like we might be feed decently." Sango stated.

"Yah I cooked breakfast. It's nothing special though just a simple meal. I cooked all the time at my home so I've had lots of practice." Kagome said.

"It is so special! We haven't really eaten a real meal in a long time. All we normally eat is anything you can pick up and eat. We eat meat but we just grill it a little nothing special." Shippo commented.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to speak up." Kagome said. "You are so cute! And no need to worry as long as I'm here your eating three full meals every day. Not to mention I want to fix up the castle a little."

Before anyone could comment an angry Inuyasha came in and sat down at the table. "What are you all staring at!" he yelled.

"Our little ray of sunshine on a dull day. Why just your presence lightens up the mood and when you talk we all can't help but listen. Forgive us for staring but we could not help but look at such a happy and cheerful person. After all good moods are contagious." Kagome stated in a very dramatic voice while bowing.

Everyone, including Miroku who had arrived shortly after Inuyasha, just stared at her. When she stood up straight again she caught everyone staring at her like she was crazy. So she did the most reasonable thing. She waved. "Hello! What are you waiting for eat!" she said as she began to pile food onto her plate and then proceeded to do just that. "If you don't hurry I'll eat it all. Trust me I could eat it all on my own." She warned.

They all snapped out of it and began to pile food on their plates. Each in deep thought. Now to pear into their minds and see what they're thinking about.

'Wow Kagome is so cool! I hope she stays. Maybe she'll play with me or let me help her with whatever she was planning earlier.' A cheerful Shippo thought.

'Must contain laughter…deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out. Ok I'm calm again but that was too funny. If only I could have recorded that look on Inuyasha's face! Oh crap now I need to laugh again.' Sango was trying hard not to crack up.

'I better watch out. Inuyasha look dead serious when he was talking to me. But I think Kagome is good for him. Maybe she can get him to lighten up and have some fun. I must admit she is a bit strange.' The wheels in Miroku's mind were turning.

**'My mate sure is strange but in a good way.'**

_'Are you sure about that? It looks like she might have a few screws loose.'_

**'Hey you could learn to lighten up a little and enjoy her presence. She has a nice voice. I wonder is she can sing?' **

_'Probably sounds like a dying bird.'_

**'Don't talk about my mate like that! No wonder that old hag sealed you away. You can't do anything right.' **

_'Shut up! Not like your much better.' _

**'I'm not the one that had to be cursed to learn love and trust. I just met Kagome and I know I can trust her. What about you?' **

_'Feh all I need is for her to break the curse then I can go on with my life. You know your arguing with yourself.' _

**'So are you.'**

_'Shut up.'_

Everyone was making faces and they didn't seem to realize it. Shippo was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Sango looked like she was going to burst from restrained laughter, Then she calmed down only to look like she was going to burst again. Miroku looked as if he was deep in thought. Inuyasha was just an array of emotions. He went from confused, to anger, to arrogant, to smirking in a matter of minutes.Kagome finally just burst out laughing. Following her outburst was Sango and Shippo. Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at them.

Kagome was the first one to recover. "Sorry its just that the looks on your faces were priceless."

"No reason to go laughing you head off wrench." Inuyasha replied.

"Your too serious. You need to let loose and have some fun! I'll make you lagh or at least smile by the end of breakfast." Kagome said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"By doing this." And with that Kagome threw a piece of meat at Inuyasha. Everyone just stared at her. "And this" She promptly threw meat at the rest of them. "Now what are you guys going to do about it?"

Inuyasha then smirked, picked up some eggs, and proceeded to throw them at her. Soon every one was throwing and laughing. By the time they had run out of food to throw everyone was smiling and completely covered in food.

"See? I told you I would get you to loosen up." Kagome laughed.

"Yah but your also the one whose going to be cleaning all this up." Inuyasha replied.

"Yah I expected as much." Kagome sighed.


	10. Rude awakening

_**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0** I'm glad that you are satisfied with another chapter. Yes actually I do have another story in mind. It will be another Inuyasha one but based on the movie Ever After. If you have never seen it rent it and tell me what you think. _

_**Bubblez4ya **Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! _

_Keyotto I'm so happy you find this story funny. I know your going to like the next few chapters. _

_**Ame-sama** don't contain your laughter! Let it out! It's a good story and I liked it! I got a few ideas from it to! _

_**Qt102** happy to hear it! Now on with the story…_

A Few Hours Later

Kagome was currently sitting in a tall tree residing in between the castle and the gates. She had just finished cleaning the dining room and washing the dishes. Soon after the food fight everyone had left to clean themselves up. Leaving Kagome, feeling responsible, to clean up. "So much cleaning with no help really takes its toll." Yawn "I could fall asleep right now. I fact I think I'll do just that." She soon fell into a light sleep in the branches of the tree.

Inuyasha was currently sitting on the roof of the castle deep in thought. When Shippo popped up out of nowhere. "Where's Kagome? I want to play with you," he asked.

"Probably still cleaning up the mess in the dining room. There's enough in there to keep her busy all day." Inuyasha replied.

"No I checked. The dining room's spotless and the dishes were washed. It even looked like she might have dusted and swept a little." Shippo answered.

"Already? There was enough mess to keep anyone busy for at least the rest of the day and that's just the dining room." A shocked Inuyasha said.

"I take it you don't know where she is so I'll just go find her." Shippo then left following Kagome's scent he soon found her.

"Kagome will you play with me!" an excited Shippo asked.

Kagome, who had been sleeping, was abruptly woken up by Shippo's voice. Startled she backed away only to run out of tree. She was falling backwards toward the ground and was half way there when Inuyasha, who had decided to follow Shippo, showed up. He automatically ran to catch the falling girl when she grabbed a branch and hoisted herself beck up. Leaving a shocked hanyou in his tracks.

"Hello Shippo! I would love to play with you. What do you want to play?" Kagome responded.

"Wow Kagome that was so cool! How did you stop yourself from falling?" Shippo asked.

"I grabbed a branch and lifted myself up?" Kagome answered.

"I know that. I mean how did you do it so quick?" Shippo said.

"Reflexes. When I want to relax or be alone I climb trees. I have a little brother named Sota who, being the evil little munchkin he is, snuck up on me a lot. Mainly when I was sitting on a branch. After falling out a few time I just kind of developed a reaction to it." Kagome explained.

Meanwhile In Inuyasha's head

_'I didn't think she had such good reflexes. Maybe I underestimated her.'_

**'Nice to see your finally admitting that I picked a good mate, its about time. I didn't think she could get any better and then I learn she likes to climb trees.' **

_'I'll admit she is better than what I thought and she's interesting.'_

**'I knew you'd come around.' **

_'Shut up.'_

**'Is that anyway to talk to the person who brought her here?' **

_'It is when the person's you.'_

**'Now who's the one talking to themselves?'**

_'Shut up.'_

The rest of the day as uneventful compared to the earlier breakfast incident. Shippo and Kagome played games and then made lunch. The sounds of yelling and slaps echoed through the castle due to Miroku's wandering hand. Inuyasha remained fairly quite with funny expressions as he argued with himself. Then dinner and off to bed.


	11. Arguing with yourself

_**Bubblez4ya** I'm glad you like my idea! I also love that movie! I won't start on it until I'm done with this story so it'll just have to wait._

_**Ruba-chan** don't worry I don't feel any pressure. Also expect a lot of updates I don't really have plans for summer so I have a lot of free time. Have fun doing the happy dance! _

_Now on with the story…_

Well most of the day was like that. Until it was time to go to bed. That's when things got a little out of hand.

"What do you think your doing?" Kagome asked after Inuyasha had followed her up the stairs and then proceeded to get into bed.

"Going to bed" came the simple reply.

"I can see that but what are you doing in my bed?" Kagome said.

"Actually this is my bed and my room." Inuyasha stated.

"Okay if this is your room where's mine?" By this point Kagome was getting annoyed.

"You'll be staying in my room with me. Now come to bed I'm tired." Inuyasha said as if it was the most obvious thing.

This is when the trouble started. "What are you talking about! I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you! Now please direct me to my room." Kagome all but shouted.

"I told you your staying in my room with me. Beside we slept in the same bed yesterday. It's no big deal. Now be quiet and came to bed." Inuyasha answered.

"You came in and slept with me when I was asleep! How dare you! Fine if you won't give me a room I'll go look for one. This is a pretty big place I'm sure I can find one empty bedroom to sleep in." She then left.

Or at least she would have if Inuyasha hadn't gotten up and block the way. "Please move I'm tired and I need my sleep. The sooner I leave the sooner I find a room and the sooner I find a room the sooner I sleep."

"Which is why I'm standing here." He then proceeded to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. He then walked over to the bed, set her down, and crawled in beside her. "Now sleep." Inuyasha put a possessive arm around her and fell asleep.

At first Kagome was too shocked to do anything but let herself be carried like a sack of potatoes. By the time the initial shock wore of Inuyasha was asleep and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

She tried to slowly pry his arms from her but that only caused his arms to tighten. When that didn't work she tried more forcefully to pry his arms and started to struggle. That only caused him to tighten his arms more and a slight growl. Finally she became frantic. Kagome waved her arms and legs, pushing with all her strength to get free. This caused him to clutch her like a stuffed animal, growl deeper, and bury his head into her neck. He sniffed as if to confirm she was there and he started to relax a little. He stopped growling but his grip did not loosen.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said I was his mate. I have a feeling he's not going to let me get my own." Kagome mumbled. She then snuggled in a little. "Might as well get used to it." Then she too fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning they did the same thing as yesterday. Minus the attempted grope, threats, overall shock, and food fight. Mainly Sango and Shippo held a conversation with Kagome. While Inuyasha kept Miroku at bay with death glares and warning growls, that had he kept having arguments with himself.

Inuyasha's mind

**'That was the best sleep I've ever had. What about you hanyou? What do you think.'**

_'I can't believe you actually had her sleep in the same bed.'_

**'And why not? She's our mate it's only right. Beside I don't think I would have been able to sleep unless she was there. So how did you like her sleeping next to us.'**

_'Nothing big she's ok.'_

**'You shouldn't lie. It's not nice.'**

_'What makes you think I'm lying? Besides your not one to talk.'_

**'We share the same mind remember. And must I remind you it's your own fault that you in this situation? I'm not the one who's being punished because I couldn't be nice. You are.'**

_'Shut up'_

**'You sure say that a lot.'**

_'Feh._**'**

A few minutes later and still in Inuyasha's mind

**'Let me out! I'm gonna kill him!'**

_'Just calm down.'_

**'No he's looking at my mate! Let me out!'**

_'No. He's only looking. He hasn't touched her.'_

**'So! He shouldn't be looking either!'**

_'Look his eyes are in appropriate places he's simply listening to their conversation.' _

**'I don't care! Let me at him!'**

_'Kagome wouldn't like it.'_

That instantly made his youkai stop struggling. **'Fine. But if he touches her the wrong way…'**

_'I'll happily let you rip him limb from limb.'_

**'Agreed. So you do like her. Told you she was a good mate.'**

Outside of Inuyasha's mind everyone was finishing up eating and putting their dishes away. Soon everyone had finished and left. Miroku was following Sango. Inuyasha went off somewhere. Kagome was washing dishes with the help of Shippo.

"Now that we're done with the dishes what do we do?" Shippo asked.

"Today we're going to clean the house." Kagome announced.

"But that's boring." Shipp complained.

"Not the way I do it." A smirking Kagome responded. "Come with me."


	12. Life is a road

_I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to Montgomery Gentry and Donna Lewis I am simply using them._

_**Bubblez4ya** brace yourself the cuteness continues. _

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** I'm so happy that you love my story so much! Just calm down and breathe every once in awhile. _

_**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0** you'll just have to wait for my version of Ever After to come out! Thanks for all my reviews and readers!_

Now on with the story…

"On your mark…get set…go!" Kagome shouted. Racing down the banisters where Shippo and Kagome. So far Kagome was winning but Shippo was catching up fast. They where both gaining speed. Kagome won. As soon as her feet hit the ground she spun around and caught Shippo. Both collapsed laughing.

"You know I don't think the banister is clean enough. What do you think Shippo?" Kagome asked while smiling.

"Neither do I. I think we should clean it again." Shippo stated with a smile of his own.

A few minutes later at the top of the stairs

"One…two…three!" Kagome yelled. They were off again only this time they had an audience. Inuyasha watched from a high window. Once again Kagome won and she caught Shippo. In no time they where on the ground laughing.

_'She looks like a mother and her pup.'_ Inuyasha observed.

**'Can't wait for them to be ours.'**

Inuyasha decided to ignore his demon half. Instead occupied himself with talking with Kagome. "Oi! What do your think your doing?"

"We're cleaning." Kagome answered.

"Doesn't look like it." Inuyasha said.

"We're doing it Kagome's way! It's a lot of fun!" Shippo commented.

"Whatever I'm going out. I'll be back around noon and I expect lunch on the table. Understood?" Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome straightened up and saluted, Shippo copied her actions. "Sir yes sir!" she responded. With one last questioning look he left.

"Now to scrub the floors, we'll start here at the bottom. Then while. It's drying we'll do the top floors." Kagome announced.

"Are we doing it your way?" Shippo questioned.

"Is there any other way?" Kagome retorted. "Now this is what we're going to do…"

_A couple of hours later_

"Now that we're done with the bottom we can start on the top." And so they made their way to the second floor. Once they got there they opened all the doors and windows picking up everything until there was only the floor and furniture. Then they dumped water all over the floor. Finally they strapped the cleaning brushes to the bottom of their feet and squirted soap through out the floor. Then they where off skating in and out of rooms, gliding down the hallways, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sing Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"Why?" Kagome shouted back.

"Why not?" he answered.

"Good point. What to sing? I know!" Kagome then started singing.

_Ninety-four degrees as far as the eye can see  
Corn is blowing in the wind  
Seven days a week out here in this heat  
A gentle rain my only friend  
Sometimes when the sun goes down  
The moon is full, the stars come out  
I look out across this land  
I'm proud of what I do  
But I bet I'm a lot like you  
I wanna be more than who I am _

One of these days  
I'm gonna run  
I'm gonna leave these fields behind to find what's over the horizon  
One of these days  
I'm gonna go  
When you look at me you aren't gonna see a scarecrow

It's a simple life I lead  
Not much out here to bother me  
Just an occasional stubborn crow  
I should be satisfied or so it seems  
But I got lots of time to dream  
About all I'm gonna do when I climb down off this pole

One of these days  
I'm gonna run  
I'm gonna leave these fields behind to find what's over the horizon  
One of these days  
I'm gonna go  
When you look at me you aren't gonna see a scarecrow

One of these days  
I'm gonna run  
I'm gonna leave these fields behind to find what's over the horizon  
One of these days  
I'm gonna go  
When you look at me you aren't gonna see a scarecrow

Just a scarecrow

Just a scarecrow

When Kagome finished Shippo just stood there. Then he clapped. "You have a great voice! Why'd you pick that song? Will you sing another one? Please?" By this time Shippo had put on the puppy eyes.

"Thank you Shippo. I picked that song because that's how I felt back at my village. I wanted to leave and explore. And it has a catchy tune. Hmmm will I sing another song? Of course I will. This one will have a slower tune though." Kagome started singing again.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Shippo had once again stopped. He just stood there in a kind of trance. Kagome on the other hand had begun swaying and gliding to the song.

_  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start _

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

By this time Miroku and Sango had arrived. They came through the front door when they heard singing. They sat down on the bottom steps just listening. Kagome was completely oblivious to them as she was completely wrapped up in her song.

_  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

Miroku then stood up, bowed and offered Sango a hand. She accepted and they began a slow waltz. Swaying and turning with each note. Shippo was now just sitting on the top steps with his eyes closed.

_  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Unnoticed by anyone Inuyasha had been sitting in a high up window since she had started. He kept his focus on Kagome and was only vaguely aware that Sango and Miroku had come in and started dancing. He, like Shippo, had gone into a type of trance when Kagome started singing. His eyes were closed and a contented growl had started. No one noticed though.

_  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

As Kagome's voice trailed off Sango and Miroku stopped dancing. Miroku gave a deep bow and Sango curtsied. Inuyasha snuck back outside before anyone had a chance to notice him. Shippo started clapping and was soon joined by Sango and Miroku.

"That was great!'

"You have a beautiful voice my lady."

"Will you sing some more?"

"Thank you all! I'll sing later if we have enough time, but for now Shippo and I have to finish the floor. Come on Shippo we have to rinse off all to soap then we can go make lunch while it dries." Kagome scooped Shippo up and went to finish the floor.

""She has certainly made things fun around here. How did we ever manage without her?" Sango said.

"She most certainly has. I can't even remember what it was like without her. I have complete confidence that she's the one to break the curse." Miroku answered.

"As do I." Sango agreed.


	13. Miracles do happen

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** don't worry Koga will be appearing soon, but a word of warning he will be publicly humiliated and maybe injured. The first song is 'Scarecrow' by Montgomery Gentry, and the second song is 'At the Beginning' by Donna Lewis._

_**Bubblez4ya** thank you I hope you didn't have to wait to long for this chapter. _

_**QT102** don't we all? Sigh I wish I could do that, but until that day I will live out my dreams through the characters._

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** no promises except that I'll try. Thanks for the suggestion. _

_**SellenaSilvia88 **glad you love my story so much! Don't worry I update often._ _Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! _

_Now on with the story…_

Inuyasha was running through the forest with no destination in mind. He soon found himself at the base of the GoShinboku. Whenever he was confused or upset he would always eventually find himself here. Today was no different.

**'So still think she sounds like a dying bird?' **

_'No. I will admit she does have a great voice.'_

**'So we're going to continue courting her?'**

_'Of course.'_

**'Good. Though even if you said no I would still court her.'**

_'Over my dead body!'_

**'So you do like her.'**

_'Feh.'_

**'Cause if you don't I will take up the pleasure of courting.'**

_'No! I mean I'll do it.'_

**'Only if you let me out every once in a while, I still want to see her. Deal?'**

_'Deal. Great now I'm making deals with myself.'_

After all his thoughts were settled he headed beck to the castle. Greeting his was the smell of fried fish and bread. _'Wow this smell even better then before.'_By the time he got to the dining room everyone was seated, but no one was eating, "Why isn't anyone eating?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "We were waiting for you. Family eats together."

Inuyasha was stunned. He almost kills, kidnaps, and threatens her and yet she accepts him and him pack as family. He didn't notice that he had walked over to the table and taken the seat next to Kagome. As soon as her sat down everyone started eating, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome.

'Maybe youkai is right. I think I am falling for her.' Just then Kagome looked up. When she saw him staring she looked away to try and hid her blush. It didn't work.

"Oi, Kagome." Inuyasha started but stopped as everyone stared at him. 'Come on its not that surprising that I use her first name. Ok maybe it is but still.'

"Earth to Inuyasha? Hello? You wanted to tell me something?" Kagome questioned as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yah. I just wanted to tell you can leave the castle gates whenever you want. As long as you tell someone that you're going and are back in time to make dinner." Inuyasha said.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Kagome leaped out of her seat and hugged Inuyasha, successfully knocking him out of his chair. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! Don't worry I promise to be back in time to make dinner and at least one person will know where I'm going. Excuse me I have to go get ready." With that she got up and ran to her, or rather Inuyasha's room. Leaving one dazed and confused hanyou lying on the dining room floor.

"That was very generous of you Inuyasha." Sango commented.

"It seems our temperamental friend it learning to trust. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Miroku said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Shut up, it's not that big of a deal. I mean I know I would hate being confined to a house and gate. I figured she'd want to stretch her legs." Inuyasha stated.

"Your considering what she wants? Who are you? Where's Inuyasha? What have you done with him?" Shippo questioned at a rapid speed.

"I am Inuyasha, runt. It's not that much of a shock I can be considerate when I want to." Inuyasha explained.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at each other for a few minutes before they broke out laughing. If you listened closely you could hear what few words they could get in between breaths.

"…considerate… never…"

"Pinch me…. must…dreaming…"

"…this….dream…also…dreaming."

After five minutes of uncontrolled laughter Inuyasha just left them. He was on his way up to his room when he heard humming coming from inside it. He cracked open the door just enough to see inside. Kagome was swaying and dancing around while singing softly. Inuyasha did not bother trying to pick up the word just concentrating on the sound. Slowly he walked into his room and started dancing with her. One hand intertwined with hers and the other on her hip. Kagome didn't pull away, just simply flowed with him.

'I never noticed how graceful she was. She's funny, calm, quick-witted, and everything my mate should be. I have to agree with youkai. He did find a perfect mate.' All to soon the song ended and they broke apart.

"Thank you for the dance my good sir." Kagome curtsied and smiled brightly. 'He's getting nicer. I think I'll like staying here.'

"The honor was mine." Inuyasha bowed. 'Wow I have fallen for her.'


	14. Laughter's the best medicine

_Ginta_

**Koga **

**_Pub people_ **

Scary Koga Fan club 

The above will make perfect sense later.

_**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0** yah I liked what I did to. I figured it would be too much of a dramatic change from human to youkai. Besides its much more fun this way and you have to have the ears! Come to think of it she hasn't petted the ears. I'll have to fix that. _

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** thanks and you're welcome. Don't worry I have lots of free time. Bubblez4ya I'm glad you love this story so much. _

_**Lady Everest** thanks I'm very proud of it. _

_**SellenaSilvia88** wow thank a lot! I don't think I'm that good of a writer though. In fact English is my most hated class! Scary class of my evil demise, so glad its over!_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** I hope you like this chapter!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Now on with the story…_

For once it was not Inuyasha who woke up first but Kagome. 'I'll go make breakfast then go visit my family. If I hurray I can spend the whole day with them!' Then came the problem of getting out of bed. It seems that Inuyasha had once again buried his head into Kagome's neck and hair. 'How to get out of this calmly and peacefully? Hmmm. Wait a minute… are those dog's ears? How did I not notice those? They look so soft…'

Before Kagome could stop herself she was already scratching his ears. After a couple of minutes he started purring. 'He'd deny it and say it was a contented growl.' Kagome smirked at that thought. 'Hey I think his grips loosening.' And sure enough his arm was slowly slackening until it was just dead weight. Then, ever so carefully, Kagome slipped out of his grasp. She continued to scratch his ears for a few minutes before she stopped.

As soon as she stopped Inuyasha began shifting around. His hand seemed to be searching for something. 'Crap he's looking for me! I could give him a pillow but then he would probably notice my missing scent. I know!' Kagome silently picked out on of the shirts Inuyasha had given her when she first came here. She quickly changed into it and put the shirt she was wearing onto a pillow. She then gave the pillow to Inuyasha who gripped it like a lifeline

'Well that worked out nicely.' Kagome thought as she exited the room and headed down stairs. She made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast and lunch. She was planning on being gone all day and she didn't want anyone to go hungry because of their lack of cooking skills. Shippo showed up shortly after she finished.

"Good morning Shippo! Are you always up this early?" Kagome asked as she started packing her lunch.

"Yah I'm always the first one up. What you doing?" Shippo answered.

"I'm making lunch for myself. I'm going to my village today and I'm planning on staying all day. Can you tell every one for me?" Kagome was already heading for the front door.

"Can I come? You are coming back right? Right? Why aren't you answering! Oh no your not coming back! Don't leave us!" Shippo then launched himself at Kagome and clung to her.

"Shippo, can't…breath." Kagome took a deep breath as Shippo loosened his grip. 'Kami, he's as bad as Inuyasha!'

"Of course I'm coming back! I wasn't answering because you where talking so fast then you launched yourself at me and put me in a death grip. You can't come because I need you to tell the other where I'm going. Now be good I'll be back before you know it!" During her little speech Kagome had slowly detached Shippo from herself and set him on the ground. "Bye Shippo." Kagome waved good-bye and headed to her house.

"Bye Kagome be back soon!" Shippo yelled and waved until she was out of sight.

It was only a half an hour walk from the castle to Kagome's house and it gave her time to think of what to tell her family. 'What can I say? Hey guys sorry but an inuyoukai's decided to make me his mate so I won't be living here anymore. I'll come visit so don't worry. That would go over real well. Actually it probably would. Mom's been bugging me about grandchildren since I became 16. She'd probably shove me out the door and say, "Come back once I'm a grandmother." Grandpa on the other hand…good thing his spells don't work. I wonder what Sota would think?'

In no time Kagome had reached her house and was walking through the front door. "Morning everyone! You all miss me?" Kagome greeted her family.

"Kagome is that you? Your not do back for a while. Why are so early?" Her mothers voice called. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

"I'll explain everything at once mom. Grandpa! Sota! Get down into the dining room I need to talk to everyone. Mom can you join us too? I'd rather explain this only once." Kagome yelled.

Within minutes everyone was sitting at the table. Taking a deep breath Kagome explained everything. Once she was finished there was a moment of shocked silence. Then the chaos started.

"When I can meet him? Can I call him brother? When's the wedding? Where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

"A big wedding with lots of food and flowers! In spring or summer? We need a wedding dress, cake, flowers, music, and invite everyone! I'll finally have grandchildren! I do hope they have the puppy do ears! You have to come down with them! I won't let you keep them away from me."

"A youkai! Why I out to go purify him! How dare he! Where are my scrolls? Let me at him!"

Few Hours Later

Much yelling, questioning, and running out of the house at full speed Kagome was free. 'If I'm going back I might as well pick up some supplies.' With that she headed for town.

In the Local Pub

Koga had been sitting in the pub moping since his 'wedding' day. "What's wrong with her! She can't deny me! Not only did she reject me she publicly humiliated me! The whole town was there!" Koga ranted.

"I tried warning you Koga. More beer? You need to calm down." Ginta said.

"It won't help." Koga stated

"Koga pull your self together!" Ginta yelled before he broke out in song.

"_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Koga _

_Looking so down in the dumps _

_Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Koga_

_Even when taking your lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you_

_You're ev'ryone's favorite guy_

_Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you _

_And it's not very hard to see why._

_No one's slick as Koga_

_No one's quick as Koga_

_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Koga's_

_For there's no man in town half as manly _

_Perfect, a pure paragon! _

_You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_

_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on."_

"**_No one's been like Koga_**

_**A king pin like Koga."**_

"_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Koga!" _

"**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" **

"**_My what a guy, that Koga_**

_**Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" **_

"_Koga is the best_

_And the rest is all drips."_

"**_No one fights like Koga_**

_**Douses lights like Koga."**_

"_In a wrestling match nobody bites like Koga!"_

"For there's no one as burly and brawny'" 

"**As you see I've got biceps to spare." **

"_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny." _

"**That's right! **

**And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair."**

"**_No one hits like Koga._**

_**Matches wits like Koga."**_

"**When I was a lad **

**I ate four-dozen eggs **

**Ev'ry morning to help me get large**

**And now that I'm grown **

**I eat five-dozen eggs **

**So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"**

"**_Oh, ahhh, wow!_**

_**My what a guy, that Koga! **_

_**No one shoots like Koga**_

_**Makes those beauts like Koga."**_

"_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Koga." _

"**I use antlers in all of my decorating!" **

"**_My what a guy, Koga!"_**

When Kagome first entered town she heard singing. Curious she followed it and soon found herself at the local pub. By now she could hear the words and after a few minutes of trying to contain her laughter she cracked. She soon found herself holding her stomach, tears rolling down her face, rolling in the ground laughing. After a few minutes she had to force herself to calm down so she could breath properly.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any more pathetic he goes and writes a song about himself. This town is even crazier than I thought! I'm actually kind of thankful that I don't live here anymore. Since when does everyone burst into song? Especially about Koga!" Remembering Koga and his mindless followers had Kagome bursting into laughter once again.

'Good thing their voices are covering up my laughter.' Thought Kagome as she left to finish her shopping.

After a few hours Kagome had gathered everything she needed and was heading home. She was half way there when Koga finally caught her scent. As always he popped up from nowhere. "How's my woman? I know you where nervous so I don't blame you for not coming to our wedding." Koga said. Upon seeing tears he continued. "Don't worry we'll get married someday! I promise."

'The tears aren't because I'm sad dumbass its because I'm trying not to laugh.' Kagome thought since she didn't dare open her mouth yet.

When she finally regained her composure she ran yelling over her shoulder, "Will you look at the time! Must be going! Hope to never see you again!" And with that she ran the rest of the way home leaving behind one confused and irritated wolf.

Once Kagome reached her house she burst through the door and fell down laughing again. Upon hearing her loud entry her whole family came to see what was wrong. "Kagome what's the matter?" her mother pleaded. Kagome simply waved her hand in a gesture that said 'give me a minute.' After she was able to breath properly she explained what happened in town. Soon everyone was on the ground laughing, no one in her family really like Koga much so they found this all very amusing.

"He was actually singing a song about himself?" Sota asked between breaths.

"Yah and it wasn't only him. It was the whole pub!" Kagome said.

"What a sad little town we live in. They don't have lives of their own so they go about worshiping an arrogant wolf whose mind shouldn't wander because its too small to be out on its own." Kagome's grandpa commented. This caused another round of laughter.

Once they calmed down again Kagome's mother spoke. "Since he doesn't seem to be leaving you alone I want you to remember don't argue with him just walk away."

"But why mama? He's so annoying!" Kagome whined.

At this her mother smiled. "Never argue with a stupid person. First they'll drag you down to their level. And then they'll beat you with experience." This caused anther short burst of laughter.

Once the laughter subsided Kagome spoke. "I have to get going I'll come back soon." Kagome picked up her pack full of supplies and walked out the front door. Her family followed.

"Remember to bring Inuyasha next time!" Sota shouted.

"I'm expecting some grandchildren with cute puppy ear!" Her mother squealed.

"Be careful and come home safe!" Her grandpa yelled

"Okay! Mom stop that! Thanks and I will!" Kagome answered as she stood at the edge of the forest. She wavered. "Bye everyone I'll be back soon!" She then disappeared into the forest.


	15. Rewards are nice

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** I hope I updated fast enough for you! _

_**Bubblez4ya** I'll try but can't make any promises. _

_**Lunar Protector** thanks for pointing that out. I'll probably fix that chapter by correcting that and adding details later. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Now on with the story…_

The day had not started out well for Inuyasha. First he wakes up and discovers Kagome's not with him. Upon running down the stairs to find her he tripped. Making one very grouchy face in the floor hanyou. As if that wasn't bad enough Shippo had seen him and didn't even try to hold back his laughter. Inuyasha took up the responsibility of whacking him upside the head. This caused Shippo to bite one of his ears and yell how he was going to tell Kagome when she got back. That caught Inuyasha's attention and after a few minutes of threats, bumps, and bribing he finally knew where Kagome was.

Now Inuyasha was perched up high into the branches of the GoShinboku thinking.

_'I can't believe I didn't notice her leaving. I didn't think she would leave so quickly.'_

**'Just admit it you miss her as much as I do.'**

_'Do not.'_

**'Do to.'**

_'Do not.'_

**'Do to. Your arguing with yourself.'**

_'Damn it!'_

**'You should have a little more faith. Its not like she's never coming back.' **

_'Who said I didn't trust her!'_

**'Same mind remember?'**

_'I hate you.'_

**'People often do hate those who are smarter than themselves.' **

_'WHAT!'_

**'Its all right I understand. It must be intimidating having another part of yourself that's smarter than you.'**

_'Stupid voice won't leave me alone.'_

**'I would be nice to me if I were you.'**

_'And why's that?'_

**'I'm the one who's so generously let you out so you could bond with Kagome but if you keep upsetting me I might come out and court her myself.'**

_'You wouldn't.'_

_'_**Want to bet?'** Before Inuyasha could answer he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar scent.

For the first time he noticed how late it was. The sun would be setting in a few hours. 'I didn't think I was out here that long.' He caught the scent again. 'Is something wrong with my nose? It smells like Kagome but there's another scent on her.' Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and followed the scent.

Kagome had just entered through the gate and was making her way to the front door when she was tackled from behind by, the one and only, Inuyasha. Who was currently sniffing her. "What do you think your doing! Do you not understand the concept of personal space! Get off of me!" Kagome yelled. She attempted to push him off but to no avail.

He responded by holding her firmly in place and sniffing her again. 'What's he doing? It almost looks like he's searching or confirming something.' Kagome thought. After a few minutes Inuyasha let her get up.

As soon as she was able to get up Kagome looked him in the eye and started talking. "So are you going to answer me or am I going to have to make you?"

Inuyasha answered with a low growl. "I thought I smelt another guy on you and I was checking for myself."

"YOU MEAN I HAVE KOGA'S SCENT ON ME! EEEWWWWWWW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kagome screeched and ran inside. "SANGO HELP ME!"

Sango was instantly at her side. "What's wrong Kagome!" Kagome was franticly waving her arms and not making any sense. "You have to calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

Kagome just dragged Sango to her, technically Inuyasha's, room and grabbed some extra clothes. She then went to Sango's room and grabbed some of her clothes. She then ran to the bathroom and snatched up the bathing supplies and towels. Before Sango knew it Kagome had dragged her throughout the house and was currently sprinting out the front door while still holding her in a death grip.

Sango had finally managed to squirm away from Kagome. "What's wrong with you! What on earth are you doing! And why am I needed!" Sango screamed.

"You have to take me to a hot spring! Now!" demanded Kagome.

She had such a look of urgency Sango instantly took her to the nearest one. When they got there Kagome ripped off her clothes and started scrubbing furiously. Sango got in at a much slower pace and just stared as Kagome continued to clean herself spotless. After a few minutes Sango forcibly stopped her. "Kagome if you rub much more your going to hurt yourself! Now I want to know what's going on!" Sango stated.

Kagome stopped cleaning for a few minutes while she explained who Koga was and how his scent was on her. Sango then joined in on helping Kagome get rid of her scent. While she was helping her Kagome explained what happened in town. They both started laughing. A little while later they both left the hot springs. With Kagome holding the clothes an arms length away.

When they got home Kagome instantly went to the fireplace. After a few failed attempts Kagome had a fire going. Once it was nice and big she threw the clothes she had been wearing in it. She shifted the wood until she was sure the clothes were nothing but ash. When the fire was gone and the ashes were cool enough she wrapped the ashes up and went into the forest and buried them.

Inuyasha had been watching the whole time and smiled at her actions. When Kagome came back she started making dinner with Shippo's help. Soon everyone was sitting at the table eating. "So Kagome care to explain why you had some guys scent on you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Kagome shuddered and explained to everyone who Koga was, how much she hated him, and what she did when she found out about his scent on her. "Now I have to burn all my clothes next time I go visit my family." Kagome complained.

Inuyasha was holding up pretty well through her explanation considering his temper. He growled slightly when he heard about how much attention Koga paid to Kagome but instantly cheered up when he heard what Kagome did to him when he got too friendly. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome say his name "…thank you so much! If you hadn't told me I would have never known and there's no way I want to be walking around with his scent on me! How too reward you? Don't worry I'll think of something."

Inuyasha spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out how Kagome was going to repay him. He didn't really think he was going to be rewarded when he mentioned that she had someone else's scent on her. It surprised him. Not in a bad way but in a good way. Soon it was time to go to sleep. Inuyasha was lying on his bed staring at his ceiling when a smiling Kagome came in.

"I know how I'm going to repay you." She announced. Inuyasha gave her a curious stare as she crossed the room and sat down next to him. Before he had time to ask what she was doing she had already started scratching his ears. He tried to protest but all that came out was a low growl.

Slowly his youkai eased its way out. Once free it started to nuzzle into Kagome's neck. He slowly eased both of them down until they were lying down side by side. He nipped at her neck for a while. Right before he fell asleep he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck and hair. Smiling as he fell asleep surrounded by her scent.

Kagome did not pull back from his strange behavior. In fact she was rather enjoying it. She couldn't explain why but she felt safe with him. She even thought how she could get used to this. Before long he embraced her and fell asleep. She didn't stop rubbing his ears until she too started to fall asleep. Then she slowly took her hands ways and let herself drift away into a comforting sleep.


	16. Get Out!

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** I wasn't planning on putting him in but if requested I could find a place for him. _

_**Bubblez4ya **I hope it wasn't too sweet! _

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** I can't guarantee that it'll be hilarious but Koga will die rest assured. I'll try and make it slow and painful just for you. _

_**Lunar Protector** I'll keep writing as long as I have readers! _

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Now on with the story…_

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning he was confused. _'All I remember was her scratching my ears then nothing. Did I fall asleep?'_

**'Eventually you did.'**

_'What did I do when I wasn't?' _

**'Well it wasn't exactly you.'**

_**'**Did you come out!'_

**'Hey we made a deal! I was allowed to be out!'**

_'What did you do!'_

**'Calm down. All I did was nuzzle into her neck…' 'YOU WHAT!' '…nipped her a little…'**

_'YOUR LYING!'_

**'…and then fell asleep with my head in her neck and arms around her.'**

_'AND SHE LET YOU!'_

**'Of course! She's my err our mate! Why wouldn't she?'**

_'Of course I'm not even conscious enough to enjoy it.'_

**'Is that what your so upset about? That it wasn't you?'**

Just then Kagome started stirring causing Inuyasha to stop arguing with himself. He slowly got out of bed and stretched. 'Its getting harder to pry myself out of bed lately.' He then left to go about his daily task of catching breakfast.

Most of the day was uneventful. After lunch Kagome couldn't take the boredom any more and went exploring. For once Shippo was not with her. He had decided to go off and practice something we refused to tell Kagome. He said it was a surprise. Sango was down stairs attempting to kill Miroku and in turn Miroku was trying to live. Who knew where Inuyasha was. He normally left for somewhere and came back for meals. That left one bored Kagome and a huge castle.

As she was walking down a hallway a new staircase came into view. 'How could I have missed that?' thought Kagome as she started to climb the stairs. Out of nowhere Miroku and Sango popped up right in front on her. The sudden appearance caught Kagome off guard and caused her to stumble backwards. She gave a small shriek before she landed on her butt.

Once she got over the shock she stood up and spoke, "Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sango and Miroku just stood there. In Kagome's eyes they looked nervous and suspicious. "Uh can you guys move? I want to continue exploring."

"If you wanted a tour you should have just asked us! We would be happy to show you around. Right Miroku?" Sango said at a rapid speed as she grabbed one of Kagome's arms.

"Of course we would! Come Lady Kagome we have much to show you." Miroku agreed as he got Kagome's other arm and helped Sango steer her away from the staircase.

Kagome turned so they where walking up the stairs. "Thank you so much! You can start by escorting me up these stairs!"

Miroku switched their direction so that now they where heading down the stairs. "You don't want to go up there! It's all dusty and dirty! There's nothing up there to look at."

"Oh and there are spiders everywhere!" Sango joined in.

Kagome had managed to get out of both of their grips. "Then there shouldn't be a problem with me going to look up there, after all there's nothing there right?" Kagome questioned.

"Right… but we have so many more interesting places! Wouldn't you rather go see the library? Paintings?"

"Maybe later." Kagome brushed them off.

"How about the garden? We have a wonderful outdoor garden!" pleaded Sango.

Kagome turned around and squealed. "You have a garden? Really!"

Sango and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. They linked arms and started down the stairs with Kagome trailing behind them.

"Oh yes a lovely garden!"

"Filled with any and every flower you can imagine!"

"And a wonderful waterfall!"

"Completely secluded."

Sango and Miroku made their way down the hall arms still linked babbling on how great the garden was. Both assumed that Kagome was following them.

Kagome had turned around and slipped up the stairs as soon as she was sure they wouldn't notice. She was currently standing outside a door. Before she entered though she knocked and waited for a reply, when she received none she proceeded to enter.

The first thing she noticed was how big the room was. It was even bigger than Inuyasha's, which was huge by her standards. It was also filthy wreck. Furniture was broken and scattered everywhere. It was if some large animal had gotten angry or panicked. Most everything was in shreds and the dirt looked as if it was a permanent layer on everything.

There were two things that interested Kagome the most. One was a rather large painting hanging on a wall. It was perfectly intact. No claw marks and only a fine layer of dust. It consisted of three people and two moons. One the left was a handsome young human man. He had long midnight black hair and violet eyes. Above him were stars.

In the middle was the most beautiful person Kagome had ever seen. He had long flowing silver hair, golden amber eyes, and fuzzy white ears. She guessed he was a hanyou and he was standing under a half moon. When she got to the last person she gasped.

There stood her Inuyasha. His blood red eyes and piercing blue pupils looked bloodthirsty and frightening. Nothing like they do know. She would have said it wasn't him except they both had the ragged purple streaks along his cheeks. Above him was a full moon. They all dressed in what appeared to be an old fire rat coat. She had only seen them in pictures. After looking over the picture for a moment she noticed the striking similarity between the three men. She soon tore her eyes away from the picture and turned her gaze to the soft glowing light in the middle of the room.

Curious she crossed the room to see what was causing the light. Her eyes widened when she saw a jewel. It wasn't perfectly round but pretty close. It radiated a soft pink glow and look like it was a necklace for it had shells forming a string. Kagome had but a moment to admire it when she was distracted by a feral growl.

Kagome whirled around at the sound and calmed down a little when she saw Inuyasha. "Oh its just you. Don't scare me like that." Kagome said with a sigh. When his growl got louder and more dangerous she started feeling a little frightened. "Inuyasha?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled as he advanced upon her. The sudden outburst caused Kagome to take a step beck and whimper slightly at his tone. "WELL! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UP HERE!"

Though Kagome was still afraid she was also starting to get angry. "You did not tell me I couldn't come up here! I was only exploring! I haven't done anything wrong so don't yell at me!"

"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T BE YELLING! IN FACT I ORDER YOU TO NOT YELL!"

"And why would I listen to you! I'll yell if I want to!"

"YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE I OWN YOU! REMEMBER THE WELL FARE OF YOUR FAMILY LIES IN MY HANDS! NOW GET OUT!"

Kagome paled at the mention of her family and flinched as he raised his voice when he told her to get out. And she did just that.


	17. Wacks upside the head

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** are you ok? I hope so I don't want one of my favorite reviewers collapsing on me! _

_**Phsyco-wolf** its ok. I'm glad you like my story enough to review even once. _

_**Animegurlzrule** thanks! _

_**Samari Princess458** don't worry I will! _

_**QT102** thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it so much! I updated!_

_**Bubblez4ya** yes that's right! He was bad and mean! _

_**Mouko-star** you tell him!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Now on with the story…_

Kagome ran. Past Sango and Miroku standing at the bottom of the stairs. She almost fell coming down the stairs but caught herself and continued until she was out the front door. Even then she didn't stop. She kept running, even after she tripped over countless roots and rocks that seemed to appear. She stopped when she reached the GoShinboku. From there she climbed. Now she was settled on the highest branch. The emotions where overwhelming her.

'I don't get it. He seemed to like me and I was starting to like him. What did I do? I was only looking around. I didn't even touch anything. Now he hates me and I don't know why. ' Kagome was holding back tears when she heard Shippo talking to her.

"Kagome? Why are you crying?" a concerned Shippo asked with wide eyes. Shippo saw Kagome running and followed her. He was currently sitting next to her.

Kagome gave him a sad smile "Inuyasha yelled at me. I don't think he likes me and I don't know why."

Shippo leapt up and gave Kagome a hug. "Inuyasha's just a big meanie. I like you. Your not going are you? I don't want you to go."

Kagome just sat there and hugged him. After a few minutes she spoke softly. "Don't worry I'm not going any where I'm just going to sit up her until I have to go make dinner. I need some time alone so I want you to go back to the castle, but before you go please tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" questioned Shippo.

Kagome told him about the painting and resemblance between the men. She also mentioned the jewel. Then she wanted to know why everyone kept saying how much they wanted to be human or normal again. "And don't try to deny it because though you guys don't think I hear you I do."

Shippo told Kagome everything he knew about the curse and why. "I don't know how to break it though. I think the others might but they won't tell me."

"So why do you want to be human again?" Kagome asked.

"Its my tail." Shippo explained. "I keep getting it caught in things and it makes it really easy to lift me up."

"Ok Shippo you can go now." Just as Shippo had started climbing down Kagome called to him again. "Shippo?"

"Yah Kagome?"

"Thanks I needed that hug."

Shippo smiled big and proud. "Anytime. See you soon right?"

"Right."

Meanwhile at the Castle

Miroku and Sango had stood there dumbfounded when Kagome ran past them. Once they broke out of their daze they started yelling at Inuyasha. This is what they were currently doing.

"What on earth did you do! We just saw Kagome running down like her life depended on it! Well! Answer me damn it!" Sango yelled as she paced back and forth, waving her arms frantically.

Miroku joined in but in a calmer manner. "Yes Inuyasha enlighten us. What happened?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He was currently trying to keep his youkai from coming out. **'What the hell did you yell at my mate for! Let me out! You blew it!'**

_'No! Your staying right here.'_

**'I don't think you get it! I'll make it simple for you. You…don't…have…a…choice. Do you want me to go slower?'**

_'NO! And you're still not coming out.' _

**'Yes I am. I have to fix your boneheaded mistake!'**

_'Then why didn't you stop me when I was yelling!' _

**'Because I was too shocked and angered by you complete lack of brains!'**

_'You know I'm you right?'_

**'No. You are nothing like me. I didn't make a girl, my girl, cry.'**

_'You are wait what? I didn't make her cry.'_

**'Are you really that self absorbed that you didn't smell her tears? She might not have actually had tears streaming down her face but they were forming.'**

_'Shit.'_

Outside of Inuyasha's Mind

Sango and Miroku where still trying to get Inuyasha to talk. After five minuets of no response they did the only thing they could to get his attention. They hit him.

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him. Actually he did. Miroku's staff hit him upside the head, following that came Sango's boomerang, and then there came a sharp pain on one of his ears. "OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha screamed.

He could practically hear his inner youkai chuckle. '**Serves you right. Just be glad they got to you before I did.'**

"For not answering." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

Shippo had appeared just as they were hitting Inuyasha. He joined in by biting one of his ears. "For upsetting Kagome and making her cry."

Everyone turned and stared at Shippo, who was currently looking at Inuyasha with a death glare. "I saw her running threw the forest and I followed her. She was really upset. She said you don't like her and she didn't know why. You had better apologize to her!"

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before he turned to go find her. He hadn't even gotten to the front door when Shippo tackled him from behind. He latched onto his head and yelled. "Don't go looking for her! She wanted to be alone for a while. She said she'd be back to make dinner. You better be nice to her when she gets back or else!"

Inuyasha plopped down and sat in his infamous Inuyasha crotch. He seemed deep in thought, legs and arms crossed. The next three words were the last things anyone ever expected to come out of his mouth. "Please help me."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Sango had enough courage to speak up. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Please help me. I don't know how to apologize and stuff like that."

At this point Miroku actually fainted while Sango and Shippo just stared. His inner youkai clapped. **'About time. I was afraid I was going to have to make you.'**

_'Yah yah are you going to help to?'_

**'Of course I can't trust you to do anything.'** Inuyasha just remained silent.

Sango walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her she smiled. "Of course we'll help you. That's what friends are for. Now listen this is what we're going to do…"


	18. In the starlight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "**In the Starlight**". These lyrics belong to ****J.E. Catpenter or to whoever own them now.**_

Bubblez4ya I hope I didn't disappoint you. AkeryouSesshoumarusMate I'm glad you're so touched! Are you sure you ok? Fluffyrachel don't worry I still have a little ways to go! I have some plans…

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Now on with the story…_

Kagome sat up in the GoShinboku for a few more hours just reflecting. She then started to climb down. Once she got to the bottom she looked up, closed her eyes and whispered a prayer. "Dear Lord, I pray for: Wisdom to understand a man, love to forgive him, and patience for his moods. Because Lord, if I pray for strength, I'll just beat him to death. Amen."

She then walked home feeling much better. When she got there she was surprised that no one seemed to be home. She thought that at the very least Shippo would be pouncing on her as soon as she walked through the door. Shrugging it off she made her way to the kitchen. When she got to the dining room she stopped and gasped.

There stood Inuyasha in a candle lit room. In his hand was a single blooming crimson red rose. He crossed the distance between them and put the rose in her hair, behind her ear. He bowed and offered his arm. "I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology and honor me with you presence at dinner?"

Kagome stood dumbfounded for a few moments trying to process what was happening. Finally she managed to answer. "Um yes. I would love to." She then grasped his arm as he led her to the table. When she sat down he even pushed in her chair for her. "Thanks Inuyasha." He only smiled and sat down next to her. Only then did Kagome get a look of what she was going to eat.

It seemed as though Inuyasha had tried to make Raman. It looked a little sloppy, like he hadn't known what he was doing during some point. There was also bread that looked slightly burnt. She ate some of the noodles and took a bite of the bread. She then looked up at him curiously. "Did you make all of this by yourself?"

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. "The others helped me. Do you like it?"

Kagome just stared at him wide eyed. "No. I love it." She leaned over and hugged him. "You know you didn't have to do all of this."

Inuyasha hugged her back. "I wanted to. I shouldn't have yelled at you. When you're done I want to show you something."

"Why don't you show me now? We can eat later."

Inuyasha stood up and escorted Kagome to the front door. Once there her got in front of her and crotched down. He turned his head slightly and looked at her expectantly. "Get on."

Slightly confused Kagome hesitantly climbed onto his back. After she had positioned herself he ran. Kagome tightened her grip at the sudden burst of speed but soon enough found herself relaxing. Before long she was laughing. Inuyasha found her mood contagious started laughing with her. Within minutes they stood at the base of the GoShinboku Inuyasha slowed down slightly. Then he started leaping from branch to branch until they reached the top.

Now that they were at the top Inuyasha slipped Kagome off his back and positioned her in front of him. He then sat down and placed her in his lap, directing her attention to the setting sun. For the second time she gasped. The sky had reds, yellows, oranges, and purples that just seemed to flow and blend into one another. Together they watched the sunset in a comfortable silence. Soon the bright colors and setting sun where replaced with the rising moon and shining stars. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and settled his chin upon her head. In turn Kagome snuggled in to his welcomed warmth. Inuyasha's ears picked up a soft melody that Kagome was humming. Shortly after that she started singing softly.

_In the starlight, in the starlight  
let us wander gay and free  
For there's nothing in the daylight  
Half so dear to you and me._

_Like the fairies in the shadow  
Of the woods, we'll steal along  
And our sweetest lays we'll warble  
For the night was made for song_

_When none are by to listen  
Or to chide us in our glee  
In the starlight, in the starlight  
Let us wander gay and free_

_In the starlight, in the starlight  
Let us wander, let us wander  
In the starlight in the starlight  
Let us wander gay and free_

Inuyasha felt calm and at peace. He tightened his grip slightly and buried his mose into the crook of Kagome's neck. Losing himself in her scent. In response Kagome reached up and started scratching at one of his ear. Resulting in a happy growl from Inuyasha.

_In the starlight, in the starlight  
At the daylight's dewy close  
When the nightingale is singing  
His last love song to the rose_

_In the calm, clear light of summer  
When the breezes softly play  
From the glitter of our dwelling  
We will gently steal away_

_Where the silvery waters murmur  
By the margin of the sea  
In the starlight, in the starlight  
We will wander gay and free_

_In the starlight, in the starlight  
We will wander, we will wander  
In the starlight in the starlight  
We will wander gay and free_

Kagome's voice trailed off as she fell into content sleep in the arms of Inuyasha who fell asleep shortly after. There they slept under the winking stars.


	19. ACHOO!

_**I hope the length of this chapter somewhat makes up for the time it took to update.**_

_**Bubblez4ya** I don't know about that. There are lots of stories out there that also do Beauty and the Beast Inuyasha style. At least one of them has to be better. **Samurai Fish** I hope this chapter satisfied you! _

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate **I just read it. Very funny! Looking forward to updates. And dark chocolate is ok though I prefer milk chocolate._

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** that can be arranged. I'll try to fit it in soon. _

_**Isis** I try. Thanks for the compliment. _

_**Shero** sorry for the delay. _

_**QT102** just make sure you breathe every once in a while. _

_**Samurai Fish** I'll see what I can do but no promises. _

_**Adri66215** I'm glad you like the story. Now I have a few words for your friends. Daxter…don't read it then. Sora thanks for sticking up for me. Kairi thanks and if it upsets you just don't read the fight. You won't miss anything. By the way are these the same people from Kingdom hearts and Jack and Daxter?_

_As suggested by **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** I will have Inuyasha's human side be appearing soon. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Now on with the story…_

As always Inuyasha was the first one up, it took him a moment to figure out just where he was. After a couple of confused minutes the events of last night came flooding back. He smiled as he looked at his Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms.

'She looks so sweet and defenseless when she's asleep.' Inuyasha thought. Just at that moment he noticed that the sun was rising and displaying a beautiful blend of colors through out the sky. 'I should wake up Kagome. She would like this and I think she might hurt me if she found out I didn't.'

Inuyasha shook Kagome lightly. "Oi Kagome wake up." She only stirred slightly and cuddled in a closer. "Kagome come on."

Kagome just curled up more and started murmuring. "Five minutes then I'll get up…maybe."

Inuyasha laughed a little. "In five more minutes there won't be a sun rise to watch."

Kagome finally started waking up. The first thing she did was look at Inuyasha. "What's going on? Why are you waking me up?"

Inuyasha simply smiled and redirected her gaze to the horizon. The sun was slowly making its way up over the trees. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The rising sun made the heavens glow a vast range of yellows, oranges, and reds. The colors blended into the surrounding blue. "I didn't want you to miss this."

Kagome just stared wide-eyed. After coming back to her senses she turned around and gave him a big hug. "Thanks for waking me up."

All too soon it was time to make breakfast. Kagome decided to try something new. She was going to make pancakes. Though this time Inuyasha decided to help. It took longer than normal to make breakfast considering Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing and he was curious about everything.

"Hey Kagome! What's this stuff? Can I eat it?" Inuyasha asked as he held up a bag.

Kagome turned around from mixing the batter. "Huh? Oh don't eat that! It's flour. It doesn't taste good and its dry." Kagome turned back around and continued mixing.

Inuyasha just gave her a confused look. Peering into the bag he took a deep breath of it. Trying to see what it smelled like. Unfortunately he accidentally inhaled some. A familiar twitch started in his nose. "Ah… ah…. ah"

Kagome heard Inuyasha and turned around to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened when she saw him holding the bag of flour close and preparing to sneeze. "No Inuyasha don't…!" but it was too late. He sneezed...right into the bag. He was soon engulfed in a cloud of white powder.

Kagome coughed. "Are you alright?" She was answered by sneezing. "Inuyasha? Where are you." The sneezing continued. When he didn't answer she simply followed the sneezing, while fanning her away the flour. When Kagome finally found Inuyasha and the cloud had settled she laughed.

Inuyasha stood in the middle on the kitchen, upper body completely covered in flour. His facial expression was price less. Kagome didn't think one face could show so many emotions in such a short span: shock, confused, and embarrassment where just a few of them.

Upon seeing this she continued her laughing fit, clutching her stomach and trying not to collapse. She already had tears streaming down her face. Shippo chose that precise moment to pop up to help Kagome with breakfast. It took a moment to process what he saw before him but when he did he joined Kagome in laughing their heads off.

It took a while but Kagome had calmed down enough to talk. In between gasping breaths she spoke. "Inuyasha… are you…. sure your…part dog…and not cat? I…believe…the saying goes…. Curiosity… killed… the cat." That sent both her and Shippo into another round of uncontrolled laughter.

That made Inuyasha growl lightly in frustration and anger. Hearing this Kagome and Shippo stopped laughing. Shippo scooted back a few feet to get away from the slightly scary demon. Kagome on the other hand just smiled and walked forward until she was right in front of him. She then lifted one of her hands to his ears and began to scratch.

Shippo's eyes widened in surprise and shock as Inuyasha began purring. He hesitantly moved forward. When Inuyasha didn't growl at him he hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Is Inuyasha going to be ok?" Shippo whispered.

Kagome just smiled. "He'll be fine. Now do you want to help me make pancakes?" Kagome answered as she stopped scratching his ears and walked to the stove with Shippo.

"Okay…Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"What are pancakes?"

"Well you see pancakes are…" While Kagome explained the concept of pancakes to Shippo Inuyasha was slowly coming out of his trance. When he finally snapped out of it Kagome already had a stack of pancakes and was making more.

"Oi what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Making pancakes." Kagome answered.

"….Can I try?"

"Of course! Now all you have to do is flip it just like this." Kagome demonstrated.

Inuyasha watched closely as Kagome showed him what to do. He then mimicked what she did and was rewarded with a perfect pancake. "Hey! I did it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Can you finish up the rest of the pancakes while me and Shippo get everything ready?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just waved them off. "Yah yah." He was soon completely absorbed in his task. Kagome and Shippo finished setting the table right as Inuyasha finished making the pancakes. Kagome then sent Shippo up to find Sango and Miroku. As soon as he left Kagome took a wet cloth and started wiping Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha took a step back. "What are you doing?"

This only caused Kagome to take a step forward and sigh. "Well your still covered in flour and I seriously doubt you want the others to see you like this." Kagome reasoned as she wiped the rest of the flour away. Once she was done she backed up a few feet and spoke up again. "Okay now shake your upper body."

Inuyasha looked at her disbelieving. "Can you repeat that please?" Inuyasha said.

"Shake your upper body."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kagome demanded.

Though still confused Inuyasha complied with her order. He soon found out why she told him to do shake himself. The flour fell out of his hair and onto the flour. When he was done most of the flour was on the floor and not on him, though his shirt was a slightly lighter color from the stuck on flour.

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dining room. "Hurry up! We don't want to keep everybody waiting."

When they entered the dining room everyone else was already sitting down. Once they sat down they continued just staring at the pancakes. Kagome finally spoke up "Come on everyone! Dig in!" they just continued to look at their food curiously.

Kagome concluded that she was going to have to show them what to do. She reached out and grabbed the pitcher of syrup. When she did this everyone looked up and observed Kagome. She then proceeded to pour generous amounts of syrup all over her pancakes and then took a bite.

Shippo was the first one to copy Kagome's actions. After his first bite the other three looked at him expectantly. He broke out into a huge grin. "This is really good!" Shippo exclaimed as he started to stuff his face.

Hesitantly everyone else followed their examples and were all soon stuffing their faces. Kagome and Shippo were already starting on seconds when the others where still finishing firsts. Kagome stopped Shippo when he reached for the syrup pitcher. He just gave her a confused look. As if reading his mind Kagome answered. "Try this. Its called powdered sugar."

Shippo looked at her for a moment before he sprinkled it over his pancakes. He took a bite.

"Well?"

"Its almost as good as the syrup!"

Kagome giggled at his statement. "I thought you would like it." Before long the pancakes where all eaten up. Kagome collected the dishes and headed into the kitchen. Shippo and Inuyasha followed her. Shippo hopped on over to the sink and grabbed a towel to help Kagome with the dishes. While he did this Kagome tossed a broom to Inuyasha and told him to sweep up all the spilt flour. It took a guilt trip, yelling, and whacks on the head but he finally cleaned up the flour.

Afterwards Shippo went off to color or something and Kagome went outside. She collapsed into the tall soft grass and just lay there soaking up the suns warmth.

Meanwhile on the balcony above her Inuyasha stared at her, beside him where Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha stared at the half asleep girl lying in the grass. He spoke suddenly. "I want to give her something but what?"

"There are the normal chocolates… flowers… promises that you don't intend to keep…" Sango smacking him upside the head with her boomerang abruptly cut off Miroku. "OOOOOWWWW!"

"Idiot! Kagome deserves better than that! Wait I know!" Sango then explained to Inuyasha what to do.

A few minutes later Inuyasha was standing above Kagome. When she felt the sun being blocked out she opened her eyes. She squeaked in surprise when was staring straight into Inuyasha's red and blue eyes. "Don't do that! I swear you people are going to be the death of me if you keep popping up out of no where." Kagome declared as she clutched her heart.

"Sorry. I wanted to show you something." Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her. "Come on get on."

Kagome hopped on and they were off. "So…where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on! Tell me!" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha mocked. "As you said curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought him back!" Kagome countered.

"Feh. Still not telling you." Inuyasha said as he stopped running and helped Kagome get off his back.

Kagome took in her surroundings. "There's nothing but trees here. What's going on?"

"The surprise is a little further away. I stopped because I want you to close your eyes." Inuyasha laughed at the suspicious look she gave him. "Just trust me."

Kagome closed her eyes. As soon as he was sure she wasn't going to peek he took her hand and guided her through the trees. Soon they were standing in a beautiful garden. Surrounded by tall trees and a little waterfall. There was a picnic set up by the waterfall falling into the river.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just one more minute." Inuyasha picked a small bouquet of roses and lilies. "Okay you can open them now."

As soon as Kagome got over the shock of the garden she tackled Inuyasha. When they finished rolling she was still hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

After a few blushing moments Inuyasha hugged her back. "Do you like it?"

Kagome jumped off of him and started spinning. "I love it thank you!"

Inuyasha laughed and caught her wrist. He pulled her down so that she landed next to him. His stomach chose that moment to growl. "Lets eat I'm starved."

As they ate they started talking. Mainly Kagome asked questions and Inuyasha answered.

"So what are your other sides like?" Kagome questioned as she took a bite out of her apple. The look on Inuyasha's face made her continue. "I thought something was strange around here so I talked to Shippo. He explained the curse and everything. I also saw the picture in that room. I figured those were you other two sides right?"

Inuyasha swallowed the rest of his sandwich. "Well what you see right now is my demon half. Actually you're talking to my real self." Seeing her confused look he explained. "I used to be a hanyou. In the picture the one in the middle is me. The two on either side are my demon and human half. As you can see the curse released my demon blood so I look like a full youkai. When I first meet you that was my demon half talking, same when you scratched my ears. He tends to be more possessive and instinctive."

"So then the one with the black hair and violet eyes is your human half?"

"Yah. When I was a hanyou I used to turn human once a month, come to think of it I haven't turned human or even talked to him since the curse."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did I turn human or why haven't I talked to him?"

"Both."

"Well it seems that once a month my demon blood wears out and I appear human. As for the second question, " Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't really know. Any more questions?"

"Nah I'm good." Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She then headed towards the river with Inuyasha in tow. Once there she waded in and started swimming, clothes and all.

Inuyasha just stared at her. When she saw his expression she waved. "Come on it! The waters just perfect." She then dived under the water.

When she resurfaced Inuyasha was standing right beside her, also fully clothed. She beamed "Nice of you to join me!" She then waded to shore and put a few perfectly smooth and colorful rocks down. Kagome then turned around and spoke. "Now you can help me! Come on find some nice rocks like those ones."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to question her sanity she was once again underwater. 'Well if you can't beat them join them.' And he too dove under. When they both finished they had a fairly large pile of nice rocks and by some stroke of luck a few shells. Kagome gathered them all up with the help of Inuyasha. They placed them in the basket that Inuyasha had brought the food in. Now they were lying in the grass drying off.

Well actually Kagome was weaving a crown of flowers and Inuyasha was fast asleep. Once the crown was down Kagome lifted it to place it on her head. Just as she was about to place it an idea came to her. Very carefully, as to not wake Inuyasha, she leaned over and placed the crown on Inuyasha's head. He moved slightly but just fell deeper into sleep. Kagome giggled at this.

Before long the sun was going to set and it was time to go home. Kagome got up and stretched. Now she had a problem. How do you wake Inuyasha up?

Kagome decided to start with the basics. First she shook him and called his name. That only caused him to smile. Then she tried poking him. He simply rolled away from her. Next she held his nose. Inuyasha squirmed. Kagome smirked. Then he started snoring and breathing through his mouth. Kagome frowned. Finally she used her last resort, she dumped water n him using the pitcher that Inuyasha brought to carry their drinking water in. He just curled up into a ball.

Kagome sighed. 'How am I supposed to wake him up?' All of a sudden an idea hit her. 'Okay if this doesn't work I better start walking.'

Kagome took a deep breath and screamed. "Inuyasha! Help me!" Inuyasha was awake in an instant and growling. It took him awhile to register that Kagome was in no danger and when he did he was mad.

"What'd you do that for! You scared me half to death! I thought you were in trouble!" Inuyasha voiced his anger and concern.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I didn't mean to worry you this much. I just had to wake you up and nothing worked. I tried everything: Poking you, dumping water on you, even holding your nose. Nothing worked!" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and mumbled. "Still didn't have to yell…really scared me."

A wave of guilt washed over Kagome as she saw Inuyasha looking visibly upset. She walked over and started scratching his ears. "Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset but we had to get home. The others are going to start to worry." With that Kagome stood up and took the flower crown off his head. She extended her hand. "Come on lets go home."

It wasn't until they were almost to the castle did Kagome's words really sink in. 'She said home. Does that mean she wants to be my mate?'


	20. The voices in my head

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** thank you so much!_

**Adri66215** thanks for stopping **Daxter**. You know he's the first one not to like it and review. Thank you for noticing **Kairi**. **Sora** I'm glad. It seems to be growing on you.

_**Kaiyou87 **your welcome. Just hope you're ably to get enough oxygen._

_**Mii-chan1** thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you! I think he was in too much shock too really notice the flower crown._

_**QT102** I can't wait either! All hail the WAFF!_

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…

Human 

_Hanyou _

**Youkai **

The above will make sense in a little bit. Any mix of these means that they're both talking. Example **_'Hello'_** means both youkai and hanyou Inuyasha said it. Oh and Kami is god.

The next day Inuyasha spent all day thinking in the GoShinboku. Trying to figure the meaning behind Kagome's words.

_'Did she really mean that she thinks of my home her home? Is she starting to like me? Or is she just being nice? Maybe she's trying to tick me into thinking that she likes it here with me. Then when she gains my trust she's going to use my weaknesses to make me let her go. Maybe she's planning on killing me when I sleep! Then she'll rule over my castle!'_ Inuyasha's mental rant was cut off as his left hand suddenly made contact with his head. Making one painful headache. _'OWWW! What the hell!'_

'**That was me! I had to knock some sense into you some how! You were getting paranoid! Our mate wouldn't do that!'**

'I just hope you didn't accidentally kill off what little common sense he was born with.'

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree when he heard the new voice. _'Who the hell are you and why are you in my head!'_

The voice made itself deeper. 'Do not speak in such a rude manner in my presence. I am Kami. I have come to give you my wise opinion.'

_'Oh shit I'm sorry! I had no idea who you where please forgive me!'_

'**I don't give a damn if you are Kami don't interrupt when I'm speaking!'**

_'Shut up! Kami controls everything and I don't want to be the one he takes his anger out on!'_

'**What can he do! We got nothing to lose!'**

_'What about Kagome?'_

'**What about her?'**

'_What if he decides to get to us through her! She could be hurt or worse! Now apologize while we still have a chance!'_

'…**. Sorry.'**

The same deep voice answered. 'You are forgiven. I know you did not mean what you said.'

'_**Thank you.'**_

All of a sudden the voice known as Kami burst out laughing. Inuyasha thought if he could see him he would be rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

'_Are you ok?' _

'You... two… are… so… gullible!' He managed to get out between breaths. 'I… can't… believe… you… fell…for…that!'

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!' 

'You actually believed I was Kami! The hanyou begged for forgiveness and the youkai even apologized! That's priceless!' The voice continued laughing.

'**Shut the hell up!'**

'_WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?'_

'One I'm the human you. Two it was fun. Three where else would I be?'

'_Why didn't you just say that in the beginning!'_

'And miss out on all this fun? No way!' 

**'You've never spoken to us before. Why now?'**

'I never had anything to talk to you two about. So why bother?'

'_And now you have something worth talking to us about?'_

'Yes.'

**'Which is…?'**

'Kagome.'

_'What about her?'_

'She interests me. I don't want you to mess this up so I've decided to help you two out.'

_'Feh. We've been doing just fine on our own. What makes you think we need your help?'_

'**We're doing everything required. We've provided, shown affection, and even did some of the human courtship. All we need now if for her to accept then we mate.'**

'You sure that's all?'

At this point youkai Inuyasha snarled. **'Of course I'm sure!'**

'What about you hanyou? Is that all?'

_'That's it. After she accepts we mate, we all become normal, we have a family. End of story!'_

'You two are dense.'

**'What more would she need!'**

'Sigh have you even thought about the human way?'

_'Feh. Why would we need to do that?'_

'She's human baka!'

'**So? The human's courtships are pointless. We aren't going to do any of that crappy human stuff.'**

'You try telling her that she's not going to have a wedding.'

_'Oh shit.'_

**'Who cares?'**

'Since you seem to be so brave you can be the one to tell her.'

**'Why are you making such a big deal out of this?'**

'I'll explain this in a way that you can understand…'

'**HEY!'**

'Every human girl looks forward to their wedding day. If you deny her a wedding I can guarantee three things. One she will cry and it will be your fault. Two she'll refuse to be your mate. And three she'll be madder than a female youkai in heat.'

**'_Damn.'_**

'Yah so be prepared to either propose or die. Your choice. Though if it's the same to you two I prefer to live.'

_'We still have to continue courting her.'_

'**When she accepts us in youkai terms we'll do the human ceremony.'**

'Clap clap I'm so proud of you two! If I had a body I would be wiping tears right now.'

'**Shut up.' **

'Not likely. Oh and take her to her family.'

_'**WHAT!'**_

'She's probably going to visit then soon any way. Why not beat her to the punch and take her? It'll show that you care for what she wants. Trust me she'll love you for it. That and you have to meet her family.'

_'Damn he's right.'_

'**Don't remind me.'**

'What would you two do without me?' 

_'Be happier.'_

'**Throw a party.'**

'Maybe I should talk to Kagome? I'm sure she would love to hear some of them conversations you've two had.'

_'We haven't said anything that will upset her.'_

'She wasn't going to have her wedding.'

'**But we are now.**'

'You argue with yourselves. That's not normal.'

_'…'_

**'…'**

'You begged for forgiveness to your other third because you thought I was Kami. She might not get angry but I'm willing to bet she won't stop laughing. Face it she won't let you live it down.'

_'Don't you mean you other half?'_

'No. There are three of us.'

'_**I hate you.'**_

'You two sure are negative. So tomorrow we visit her family.'

'**So don't mess this up.'**

_'Why do you assume I'm going to screw up!'_

'The whole yelling at her…'

'**And making her cry.'**

'Face it you blew your chance. If I so much as think that your going to do something stupid I'm taking over.'

'**And if he doesn't I will. We're not letting you screw up again.'**

_'I don't have any say in this!'_

'**No.'**


	21. Conspiracy

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** sorry for making you wait!_

_**Adri66215** Yes it is an amusing image to think of! **Sora** I derived his personality from me. It was a lot of fun! **Kairi** don't try to overcome your anger! Just take it out on someone who deserves it! **Riku** I haven't really thought about it. Hmmmm…_

_**Mii-chan1**…eventually…_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** Thanks!_

_**Mogwa** I also thought Koga would make the perfect Gaston!_

_**XxmimixX** lol I try!_

_Special thanks to_ _**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **for the idea! The credit goes out to you!_

_NOTICE: **Adri66215 **and **Riku **have brought to my attention toan interesting question. Whether or not Naraku will be making an appearance. Well to be honest I wasn't planning on it, but if you want to have Naraku show up it can be arranged._

**PLEASE VOTE! Naraku or no Naraku? **

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story… 

When Inuyasha returned home for dinner he was feeling better. After some talking, yelling, and many whacks upside the head his other two sides had finally managed to soothe his extreme paranoia. Once that was settled he became a nervous wreck. The fact that Kagome's family might not approve of him had made him jittery. Though running through the forest had calmed him down immensely he was still nervous.

Now everyone was sitting at the table enjoying dinner. Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to tell Kagome that they were going to visit her family.

_'How am I supposed to tell her?'_

'**Your overreacting.'**

'Yah. All you need to do is say that you're going to take her to visit her family and you're going to come with her. See? Very simple. The way you're talking one would believe you're going to ask her to be your mate.'

'**I hate to see what he's like when he does.'**

'Five bucks says one of us will be the one to ask instead of him.'

'**Your on.'**

'_I can hear you!'_

'Oh yah he's here.'

'**I forgot.'**

_'AAAARRRRRRGGHHHH!'_

"Hello? Earth to Inu? Anyone home?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of Inuyasha. He seemed to be in a daze. Everyone had finished dinner and left over ten minutes ago. So she tried snapping her fingers. Didn't work. She did the only thing she that worked. She screamed.

_'You shouldn't be making bets on me!'_

'**You should stop worrying!'**

_'I can't deal with you I'm leaving.'_

'We're in your head. Doesn't matter what you do.'

'_Yah well…'_

"HELP ME INUYASHA!"

'_**Shit Kagome!'**_

Inuyasha snapped out of it as soon as Kagome screamed. He was on high alert and currently looking for whoever dares harm his Kagome.

Inuyasha calmed down a little when he didn't smell anything threatening. Though he did not completely relax until he saw Kagome standing next to him, completely unharmed.

"Damn it! I told you not to do that!" Inuyasha yelled. "What on earth possessed you to do something like that!"

_'Doesn't this sound familiar?'_

"Shut up I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!" It wasn't until he saw the hurt look on Kagome's face did he finally realize that he had spoken out loud. You see what he had just yelled was meant to stay in his head. He wasn't yelling at Kagome, he was yelling at his human half.

'_Shit. I didn't say that out loud did I?'_

'**Yah you did.'**

By now Kagome had already run up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Now Inuyasha was currently busying himself with repeatedly hitting his head against the closest wall. Which conveniently happened to be brick. Now while he was hitting his head against the wall his youkai and human half were whispering to each other, and being that Inuyasha was busy he didn't hear their conversation.

**'He did it again! I can't take this!'**

'Neither can I. I have an idea. Are you willing to help? '

'**Will I be able to come out?'**

'Yes.'

**'Will Kagome stop being upset?'**

'Yes.'

**'Will the hanyou not be in charge?'**

'Of course.'

**'Deal. Now what's your idea?'**

'Okay now don't interrupt me until I'm done. '

**'Whatever just hurry up!'**

'Calm down. Now first I'm going to need you to hold the hanyou back. While he's distracted I'm going to come out. I'll apologize for his stupid mistake. Once I've gotten her to forgive him I'll let you out. From there you can comfort her, just make sure things don't go to far. We'll deal with the hanyou when she falls asleep.'

'**Sounds good.'**

_'What are you two babbling about?'_

'NOW!'

Inuyasha never stood a chance.


	22. A night to us

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** you know if I were truly evil I would stop this story right now. Hmmm…this is giving me ideas…_

_**Bubblez4ya** no problem! I hope you got the e-mail ok._

_**Candykisses1** thanks for putting in your opinion._

_**TheDevilsMostTrustedServent** I love your review! I also demand part of your muffin and cookie stash! If not remember I know where you live! Oh and I can't finish the story if you kill me so there! Sticks tongue out_

_**Darkangelprincess24** Hope you like the rest!_

_**E.S.C** thanks for the compliment and the vote!_

_**XxmimixX** hope I updated fast enough!_

_**Angelface044** hello. One more for no Naraku…thanks! I try not to take too long to update…its not fair to all you guys and girls._

_**Att3nt10n** **D3f1c1t** **M3GG0** lol! Well I think it's going to be a while before that happens._

_**ArcherKagome** thanks for taking the time to vote!_

_**InuHanyouChic34** glad to hear it! Thanks! _

_**Krazie-edge** well here it is! Waves_

_**Mii-chan1** you know me a little to well!_

**BlueMoonDog** Hakuna Matata! I wasn't planning on stopping. Don't worry Inuyasha will apologize…eventually.

_**InuHanyouChic34** hello again!_

_**InuKagluver91** that's always a good thing._

_**QT102** I hope it was! I hope you have your self under control again._

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** hey thanks again for the idea! As you can see every one loved it!_

**Kogaandkagomeforever** _Thanks for the review. One I wasn't planning on it, I was actually thinking about doing it to the movie 'Ever After'. Sorry if the Koga Gaston thing upset you but I'm a Kagome and Inuyasha supporter. Also I saw Koga playing this role. Word of warning Koga will be killed so if you stop reading I understand. If you have a request for a Disney movie I would appreciate the idea and if you want one with a Koga and Kagome pairing tell me, give me a movie and I'll try to make it happen. I am a girl of my word. Just send me your requests._

_**Samurai Fish** I'm here for your reading pleasure! So happy you like the story so much._

_**Animegurlzrule** I hope you think this chapter is also funny!_

_**Fanficfan789456123** glad to hear it!_

_**Clouds of the Sky** I hope you enjoyed the rest of it._

_Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Remember human Inuyasha is in control right now. Now on with the story…_

"It feels so weird having a demon body. This might take awhile…"

'**What do you mean it might take a while! Get your ass up to Kagome and make up for the hanyou's mistake!'**

'Calm down. I just meant I need a few minutes. I haven't had a body for the past few years and on top of it it's a demon body. I'm trying to get used to all of my enhanced senses. Its like if you where in a human body.'

'**Fine just try hurrying it up.'**

'Ok I think I'm good.'

'**Before you go up to Kagome I suggest you take a quick run.'**

'Why?'

'**You need to get used to your new speed and strength. So you don't go and do something stupid while talking to Kagome.'**

'Good idea.'

After a quick run around the forest Inuyasha was back at the castle. It took him a minute to figure out which scent was Kagome's but when he did he spoke up. 'Is that Kagome's scent?'

**'Yep'**

'You and the hanyou get to smell this all the time?'

**'Yah'**

'Lucky.'

At this point Inuyasha had entered his bedroom there was no Kagome but her scent was stronger. He followed it and that led him to the open bedroom window. 'Where could she be?'

'**Try the roof.'**

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'**You're a demon. Jump.'**

'Well excuse me. I'm still trying to get used to this.'

'**Your excused now get up there and do your stuff.'**

Inuyasha grumbled but complied. He soon found himself of the roof -top. After a quick glance around he found he was looking for. A little farther down from where he was standing was Kagome. She was lying on her back with her arms behind her head staring at the stars that were starting to appear.

Just as Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to speak Kagome beat him to it. "Are you up here to yell at me some more? See normally I wouldn't mind as long as I deserved it but I didn't do anything. Well except that yelling thing but that was to snap you out of it. Besides I said I was sorry. So tell me what'd I do?"

'She's making me feel guilty and I wasn't the one who did it. How does she do that?'

'**Has to be a girl thing.'**

Inuyasha silently agreed with his youkai companion before he took a seat next to her. Kagome sat up so she could look him in the eye. He sighed and started his apology. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just kind of stressed out and you happened to be the unfortunate person who was near by. I was just mad at myself."

'**Technically that's true.'**

"So I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes to make up for my stupidity if you just give me a chance." Inuyasha continued after ignoring the youkai's little comment.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha startled slightly. "What ever do you mean? I am Inuyasha."

'**In a sense you are.'**

"Just not the one I know."

By now Inuyasha was starting to get nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then allow me to explain." Not waiting for an answer Kagome continued. "The Inuyasha I know doesn't apologize with a deep poetic speech. He does gestures. As far as I can tell he's not to good with words so to avoid messing up more he tries cooking dinner or he takes me out to watch the sunrise. That and I know that he has two other sides that live inside him."

'**Uh oh.'**

"So once again I ask. Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha."

"All right I'll explain. I am Inuyasha, just his human half. I really am sorry. I know it wasn't me who upset you but I can't help but feel guilty." Inuyasha confessed.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. Now where's the Inuyasha I know? The one I talk to daily?"

"That's the hanyou and if I know the youkai like I think I do then he's tied up and throw in some dark empty corner of his mind." Inuyasha answered.

'**And its dark and empty pretty much everywhere.' **

'So very true.'

"So do you accept my apology?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong." Kagome looked up and saw a trance of guilt in his eyes. "But you seem really upset anyway. I forgive you."

Inuyasha broke out into a big grin. Kagome didn't even have time to register his movements before she found herself in a comforting embrace. Once she got over her initial shock Kagome hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few moments before they broke away. After a while Inuyasha spoke up.

"You know we all really care about you." Seeing the confusion on her face he explained himself further. "Sango and Miroku like you a lot. Then Shippo is attached to you deeply. You're like a mother to him. Then there are us. The youkai already thinks of you as his mate. He even kept the hanyou in line when I wasn't around. I only recently made myself known. When I was dormant I just sat back and observed. Now that I'm out I see you're even nicer in person. Plus you didn't freak out when you realized your talking to a different side of the hanyou. That was good. Then there's the hanyou himself. Try not to mind him too much. He's still trying to get used to having somebody as fun and energetic as you around. He really does care about you."

At this point Kagome was blushing. 'Dear Kami if he keeps this up I'll be inventing a few new shade of red!' While she was trying to think of something to say, that wouldn't make her sound like a babbling idiot, the youkai was getting impatient.

'**Ok you've had your time with her now it's my turn.'**

'We did make an agreement just let me tell her your coming out so she knows what's going on.'

**'Fine just hurry up!'**

Kagome had just managed to control the blush when Inuyasha started talking again. "Hey Kagome I have to get going."

"Where're can you possibly go? It's already late. Can't it wait until morning?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha laughed a little at this. "Not that way." Seeing her confused look he continued. "The youkai wants to spend some time with you. He's been generous enough to let me out for this long without complaints or threats. Besides it's my shift in watching the hanyou."

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Well that's understandable. Thanks for telling me. It was nice being able to talk to you."

"But before I go can you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course."

"Could I…will you…" Inuyasha was starting to turn red. He turned away quickly and rushed his question. "Can I have a hug before I leave?"

Kagome startled slightly and then she smiled. "Yes you may."

While they were embracing the youkai and the human switched places, now the youkai was in charge. Though physically you couldn't tell. Kagome did note that he held her a little tighter before reluctantly letting go.

"So are you the demon part of Inuyasha or am I still talking to the human?" Kagome started.

This caused Inuyasha to smirk, revealing his fangs. "I'm his demon part."

"Well then it's very nice to meet you... again." Kagome greeted as she put out her hand.

Inuyasha stared at her hand for a moment before shaking it and responding. "It's good to be back." He then gave a small tug on her hand. Kagome fell forward and into Inuyasha's open arms. He wasted no time in burying his nose into her hair.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome finally managed to ask after a slightly awkward silence.

By now he had managed to push aside her hair with his nose. He started nuzzling into the bare skin of her neck. Taking a deep breath of her scent he finally responded. "Great. Everything's…" he exhaled "perfect."

Kagome did a wonderful impression of a cherry as Inuyasha continued to inhale her scent. She opened her moth to speak but no sound came out. This happened a few more times, giving her an impression of a fish, before her voice box complied. Though not without stuttering. "Uh maybe…I mean it's getting late. We should head on inside. And um I'm getting cold." Almost as if she planned it she started shivering.

Inuyasha pried himself away just long and far enough to take off the jacket he had forgotten to take off when he came in for dinner. He put it on her and returned to his previous activity of hugging and nuzzling into Kagome's neck. This happened so fast Kagome's mind could barley registered that he had even let go.

"Thanks…" Kagome had finally managed to get out. "You really don't want me to leave do you?"

This caused Inuyasha to tighten his hold on her. His words came out muffled considering his face was still buried in the crook of her neck. "No. The hanyou will more than likely be the one out the most so I won't get many chances like this. Please can we stay here like this? Just this once?"

Kagome was taken back by the tone of his voice. 'He reminds me of a puppy wanting some attention.' The she started smiling. Kagome lifted her arms and wrapped them around Inuyasha so that she was returning the hug. He just tightened his hold more, if possible.

"Of course. We can stay like this for as long as you want." Kagome started scratching the base of his ears in an effort to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere.

Inuyasha started his contented growling. Over a course of time he had managed to slowly move Kagome into his lap so he was cradling her. During this time Inuyasha's body warmth and the soothing sounds of his growling and heartbeat had started putting Kagome to sleep. Soon she was completely out and her arm lay lightly upon Inuyasha's shoulder, from stopping the ear scratching.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly when he felt Kagome's hand stop. Seeing her eyes closed and haring her soft even breathing he figured that she had fallen asleep. He sat there for a few minuets watching her sleep before picking her up bridle style. Then he made his way slowly and carefully, as to not disturb her, to their room.

Once there he sat cross-legged on the bed with his back against the wall, positioning her to a more comfortable position. When he had it so that both he and Kagome where comfortable he closed his eyes.

'So she sound asleep?'

'**Yah.'**

'She looks like an angle.'

'**Couldn't have said it better myself.'**

_Okay even I admit that was a little OOC on the youkai's part…or am I the only one who thinks that? Hee hee sorry for such a long wait scratches head I don't make excuses I just wasn't really thinking about the story. Well at least you all got your chapter. Remember I could be a mean authoress and leave the story for years!_

_Wow…that was a lot of fluff and waff…anyway I have a request for all my readers. I was thinking of doing a fan fiction to the movie "Ever After" and I want your opinions. Also if anyone has some request for stories please tell me._


	23. I scare myself

_**ObsedianFox13** I'm glad you like my idea for the next story. I apologize for and spelling and grammar mistakes. I thought I had caught them all. I think once I'm completely done with the story I'll go back and correct any mistakes. So please just try to ignore them._

_**E.S.C** no worries there, I'm an Inu/Kag supporter all the way._

_**Bubblez4ya** that's weird, I sent it again. Oh and your e-mail doesn't show on your review. If you still don't receive it tell me and I'll give you my e-mail so you can contact me then I'll have the right one._

_**Adri66215** well thanks for the review any way. I thought they were OOC so I guess I'm not the only one. Still it turned out pretty good._

_**Darkhanyou483** it was a lot of fluff. I hope I didn't overkill on the waff._

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** hmmm… since I admire the fact that you did the dare and the fact that you're such a loyal reader I'll put it to vote._

_**BlueMoonDog** why thank you. Its not everyday someone tells me my story is the best remake of anything._

_**Samurai Fish** I'm also glad that I'm not a mean author._

_**QT102** I'm glad to see so much enthusiasm. _

_**Animegurlzrule** I know. I haven't found any completed versions of "Ever After."_

_**Clouds of the Sky** I'm glad you like it._

_**Mii-chan1** hail to the fluff!_

_**Kogaandkagomeforever** I was starting to wonder about your name._

_**Krazie-edge** no need to apologize! Enjoy being hyper!_

_**Kag2inu** that is one of my all time favorite scenes in my story! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it enough to review it!_

**AN: So what do all think? Should I put in a **_'oops! Saw her in the bath!'_** scene? Please send in your opinions. If voted yes then I will upgrade to T for teen. So if you find that you can't find this story under K+ then check there.**

'Sigh as much as I would love to sit here and watch Kagome all night we still have business to take care of.'

'**Why is he awake?'**

'_Urgh.'_

'Getting there.'

'_Argh.'_

'Ok either wake up so we can talk or shut up so we can watch Kagome in peace.'

'_Mugh.'_

'**WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!'**

'_I didn't do it!'_

**'…'**

'What are you talking about?'

'_Uh nothing?'_

'**Whatever.'**

'Anyway now that sleeping beauty's awake-'

'_HEY!'_

'-we can get on with business.'

'_Business? What business?'_

'**If you would stop interrupting him you would know now shut up!'**

'Keh'

'Thank you, Youkai, now as I was trying to say we need to figure out the Kagome issue.' 

'_Issue! What issue! There is no issue everything's fine! I'll have my body back soon, you two will stop bugging me, and I'll be on my merry way!'_

'**What about Kagome!'**

'_What about her?'_

'Oh no! There's no way your going to back to that "all I need her for is getting back my body and mind" attitude!'

'**You can't fool us! We live in your head! We know you love her just as much as we do!'**

'_You go right on thinking that.'_

'**Don't you dare pull this crap now! You admitted that you were falling in love with her.'**

'_I did no such thing!'_

-Que flashback-

He cracked open the door just enough to see inside. Kagome was swaying and dancing around while singing softly. Inuyasha did not bother trying to pick up the word just concentrating on the sound. Slowly he walked into his room and started dancing with her. One hand intertwined with hers and the other on her hip. Kagome didn't pull away, just simply flowed with him.

'I never noticed how graceful she was. She's funny, calm, quick-witted, and everything my mate should be. I have to agree with youkai. He did find a perfect mate.' All to soon the song ended and they broke apart.

"Thank you for the dance my good sir." Kagome curtsied and smiled brightly. 'He's getting nicer. I think I'll like staying here.'

"The honor was mine." Inuyasha bowed. 'Wow I have fallen for her.'

-End flashback-

'_Where the hell did that come from?'_

'Your memory. And you have me to thank for that. So you see? You can't pretend that you don't at least like her.'

_'I sure as hell can try.'_

'**Besides what makes you think that we would just leave you alone when you get your body back?'**

_'Huh?'_

'**Earlier you said and I quote, **"_Issue! What issue! There is no issue everything's fine! I'll have my body back soon, you two will stop bugging me, and I'll be on my merry way!_"** So what makes you think that we will stop bugging you?'**

'If anything we would start bugging you more.'

'**Making it so you can't sleep at night.'**

'We won't make you forget about Kagome either.'

'**Oh no. We'll plague your mind with images.'**

'Memories.'

'_Hey this isn't funny.'_

'**Then when you'll think that you'll do anything as long as you can't see her happy face…'**

'We'll get into your conscience.'

'**Remind you of anything mean you ever said or thought about her.'**

'_Come on guys stop joking around.'_

'After that we'll show all the possible happy ending you could have had with her.'

'**Mating.'**

'Having pups.'

'**Seeing your pups grow up.'**

'Growing old together.' 

'_You know this isn't going to work. In order for me to be scared of a life without Kagome I have to like her first. Which I don't.' _

'**Good.'**

'Then you won't mind us. Because after we finish showing you the life you could have had with Kagome…'

'**We're going to show you the life Kagome could have without us.'**

'She could wander off and die by the hands of some blood crazed Youkai.'

'**Or she could be raped by some unworthy male.'**

Now Inuyasha was starting to growl. Now since youkai was in control of the body it didn't escape his throat. In fact the room was completely silent except for Kagome's gentle breathing. The complete opposite of what was happening in Inuyasha's head. The growling only escalated when they continued.

'Then again she could be living the perfect little life happily married.'

'**A nice house…big yard'**

'Living with the love of her life…'

'**Koga.'**

Everything went silent at that one word. Inuyasha immediately stopped growling, from shock or unspeakable anger and jealousy no body knows. The youkai and human just stayed quiet letting the possibility sink in before they continued.

'Oh yes I can see it now.'

'**They'll have pups…'**

'Lots of them…'

'**Running in the yard….'**

'In Kagome's arms…'

'**Her belly filled with pups…'**

'His pups…'

'**Koga's pups inside Kagome.'**

You could practically hear Inuyasha's mind snap at the last comment. He had remained silent when they had brought up Koga being Kagome's mate. It seemed his anger, jealousy, and possessiveness was just building up as they continued taunting him. He had tried staying calm. Trying to convince himself that he didn't care. But the last bit about Kagome bearing Koga's pups sent what little control he had flying out the window. Now it was a really good thing that the youkai was in control because if Inuyasha were then he would have woken up Kagome with how loud he was yelling.

'_NO WAY IN HELL, HEAVEN, OR EARTH IS HE GETTING NEAR MY KAGOME! SHE'S MY MATE NOT HIS! SHE WOULD NEVER GO TO HIM!'_

Now if the human had a body he would be smirking. Where as the youkai was in control of the body and he did smirk. Then there was Inuyasha who was still oblivious to what he's admitted.

'Hey you never know. After she breaks the curse and you tell her you don't like her…who knows? Maybe she'll go to Koga for comfort…'

'**Then while she's being comforted by him she'll realize how sweet and kind he really is…'**

'Then she'll fall madly in love with him.'

'_WHO SAYS THAT I'LL LET HER LEAVE! SHE'S MINE DAMN IT AND NO WIMPY FLEE-BITTEN WOLF IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!'_

'**Who says she likes you back?'**

'Maybe she doesn't think you're the right one for her.'

'_I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR HER!'_

'**That was easier than I thought.'**

'-Clap clap- I'm so proud of you. It looks like our little Inu if finally growing up.'

'**It's a proud moment.'**

'_What are you two babbling about? Wait… oh shit.'_

'**It was an honor manipulating his small mind with you.'**

'Like wise if it were possible I would shake your hand right now.'

'_I hate you both.'_

'**So how are you going to make up for yelling at her?'**

'_I have an idea…'_

AN: Wow…I scared myself with this chapter…


	24. oops

_**Mii-chan1** well I didn't think it would be too hard to get Inuyasha to admit something._

_**Kogaandkagomeforever** well on the bright side I do believe Koga does find somebody else, though I won't say who just in case you don't like spoilers…in real life. In my story he doesn't._

_**E.S.C** I hope you didn't hurt yourself!_

_**Someone**, hakuna matata, don't worry about it! Though I can see why you worry that I might take offence. There are some pretty high-strung writers out there. I hope this chapter somewhat fills your desire for plot…though I'm not entirely sure if this story has much of one to begin with…_

_**Bubblez4ya** WOO HOO! –Throws confetti- we finally did it! I'm glad that you finally got the chapters!_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** AND I LOVE WRITING THEM!_

_**Darkangelprincess24** ok deep breaths… I hope this chapter got out soon enough._

_**Krazie-edge** some of the best things in life are strange._

_**Kagome's Girl** ok since I didn't want to feel the wrath of your sword I updated. -Weeps- there are you satisfied!_

_**MellyRox** you're not a bother so don't think that. I thought this might confuse people so I'm happy to explain. Ok first off throughout the entire story the body is demon. Except for the ending he will have all demon traits (red eyes, blue pupils, ect.) but at different times his different sides may come out. Like the human part of him may take over and talk as he pleases but he still looks like a demon. That's what happens in my story. If you're still confused please say so and I'll try to think of another way to explain it._

_**Inuyasha05** hey thanks!_

_**Darkhanyou483** I try to make it funny!_

_**Clouds of the Sky** well if you do something drastic please make sure to mention I hold no responsibility for your actions… not to encourage you or anything…(shifty eyes)_

_**QT102** Thanks!_

_**Animegurlzrule** I hope so!_

_**BlueMoonDog** thanks for the vote!_

_**Inukun** that's how I want to die._

_**Samurai Fish** GOOD TO HEAR!_

_**Amanda Trinh** all right I'll tell you...-serious face- Kikyo (or in your words not mine Kinky-ho) will not be making an appearance in this story…ever. –Happy face- thanks for the vote!_

_**Raving lunatic** keep that up and you'll end up like Inukun. They died laughing. _

_**Inut** I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**WLloyd16** well I like to think that my writing has improved so much by writing this story. Glad you found it so funny. Sorry for almost making you cry._

_**ObsedianFox13 **I also enjoy writing scenes where he argues with himself. I also agree with you. I think he might enjoy it a little too much…_

**EVERYONE I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ALL HUMANS OR DEMONS, HANOUYS, AND MIKOS IN MY VERSION OF EVER AFTER.**

**Special thanks to _C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only _and who ever dared them. For with out them this chapter wouldn't be here and trust me it's a good one. I should know I wrote it.**

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…_

Kagome was not fully awake yet. Her eyes where still closed and she was trying to bury her head into her pillow. Though she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

'Wait a second…I fell asleep on the roof with Inuyasha.' She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a minute to process where she was. 'I'm back in the bedroom. He must have brought me here. But where's Inuyasha?'

Kagome stood up and stretched while she let out big yawn. "I wonder what time it is?" She mumbled as she made her way to the closed curtains. Grabbing the curtains in her hands she threw them open. Not realizing just how long she had been sleeping and how late it actually was. The afternoon sun immediately blinded her.

"My eyes! Crap I can't see!" Kagome locked her eyes shut and started grappling around trying to find the curtains. She finally managed to grab them and close them. Only then did she dare open her eyes. When she did all she could see was a vague outline of the room and lots of colorful spots.

After what seemed like an eternity of blinking and spots Kagome was finally able to see clearly again. "Ok sunlight bad. Kami that hurt!" Kagome was murmuring to herself. "How long have I been asleep if the sun is already that far up? And why didn't anyone wake me?"

Kagome made her way to the bathroom. Thinking along the way. 'Good thing Inuyasha has a bathroom in his room. I really need a bath before I head downstairs. Plus I still need to get used to the sunlight. With my luck I'd trip down the stairs.' With that Kagome stripped herself of her clothes and started washing herself.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha woke same time as always though today he was much more relieved to be waking up. _'-Sigh- good the youkai and human didn't take over.'_

'**We resent that comment.'**

'_Just do me a favor and shut up for the day. I need to concentrate.'_

'**Fine.'**

By now he was already out catching breakfast. When he came back he was surprised that Kagome was not awake yet. Realizing that not only was Kagome not downstairs but everyone was gone. Following their scents he found them all standing outside his and Kagome's bedroom door.

"What the hell are you all doing up here?" Inuyasha ground out in a harsh whisper.

They all jumped and startled at the sudden sound. Causing them all to fall on top of each other.

"Don't do that!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all replied simultaneously.

"I'm not going to ask you all again. What the hell are you all doing up here?" Inuyasha repeated in much more angry voice.

"Hee hee hee…" Sango giggled nervously.

"Well you see there's a funny story to that…" Miroku started.

"We were worried about Kagome so we came to make sure she's all right!" Shippo defended them.

Inuyasha's expression relaxed slightly upon hearing they were only checking to make sure that she was all right. Though he tried covering it up. "Keh of course she'll be fine. Just leave her alone she'll wake up eventually."

The three were shocked at Inuyasha's generosity of letting her sleep in. Finally Miroku spoke up. "So what are we going to do for breakfast?"

Inuyasha lashed out at him. "You've got arms and legs you go make us breakfast! You know where the kitchen is! Go!"

Miroku made a quick disappearance quickly followed by a scrambling Sango and Shippo.

As soon as Inuyasha saw them round the corner he quietly opened the bedroom door. Kagome was still sound asleep on the bed. A small smile appeared on his face as he gently closed the door. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the rest of his pack spying on him from around the corner.

Once he disappeared down the hall they started speaking.

"You know there may be something there that wasn't there before." Sango said in a singsong voice.

"What's there?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before." Miroku continued with a goofy grin.

"What are you two talking about?" Shippo demanded.

"There's simply something there that wasn't there before." Both Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Tell me what's there that wasn't there before!" Shippo yelled.

The sound of Shippo's high-pitched scream seemed to snap Miroku out of his happy state of mind. His eyes winded and his frame stiffened, as if he realized something scary was about to happen. Seeing his drastic mood change Sango and Shippo just stared at him with curious expressions. After a while Sango grew concerned and spoke up. "Hey Miroku? You feeling ok?"

Miroku seemed to snap out of his fear like trance, but as soon as he did he threw Sango over his left shoulder and held onto Shippo tightly with his right hand as he sprinted away.

"What the hell do you think your doing Miroku! Put me down!" Sango yelled as struggled to get free.

"Inuyasha sent us down to make breakfast. Then a few minuets later he heads down stairs. How do you think it'll look if we left before him but when he gets to the kitchen no ones there and nothing's ready? He'll know we were spying on him!" Miroku reasoned quickly.

Sango immediately halted her struggles and before long they where in the kitchen. Acting quickly they managed to start breakfast before Inuyasha came down.

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly. Miroku followed Sango. Sango slapped Miroku. Shippo was of doing something. Then there was Inuyasha sitting on the roof making a mental list of all the things he would need to apologize to Kagome and cheer her up.

Around noon Inuyasha's ears picked up what sounded like a cry of pain in the form of Kagome's voice. He waited for a few minuets trying to hear anything else. After a few minuets of quiet Inuyasha was starting to get worried. So he silently leapt down onto his balcony and slipped into his room. His eyes did a quick look around trying to locate Kagome, not seeing her he started to worry.

That is until his ears picked up what sounded like rustling. After a moment Inuyasha had manage to pin point where the noise was coming from and soon found himself outside the bathroom door. His mind did not register that it was the bathroom only that he had to find Kagome. There for it came as quite a shock to the scatterbrained hanyou when he opened the door and was greeted by a naked Kagome's back.

'_**Oh hell…'**_

Kagome raised her head a little as she thought she heard a noise. After listening for a minuet she shrugged it off as hearing things and went back to taking a bath.

Inuyasha stiffened when he saw Kagome's head lift up. He would have bolted by now if he were able to move but as luck would have it he was rooted to the spot. All he could do was stand there and stare as all out war went on in his head.

'Look away you damn hentai!'

'_I would if I could!'_

'**Shut up I'm losing concentration.'**

'_DON'T STARE AT HER!'_

'**Like you two can talk.'**

'_WE'RE NOT THE ONES STARING!'_

'**Then there's something wrong with you…'**

Any retort by the other two was effectively cut off by a high-pitched shriek coming from none other than Kagome herself.

Kagome had a tingling feeling on the back of head since she had thought she heard something. It was that feeling you get when somebody's staring at you but you don't see anyone. Finally deciding to turn around and try to find the source of her unease she was shocked to find Inuyasha staring at her with unfocused eyes. It took her a moment to fully register that Inuyasha was staring at her…while she was taking a bath. But the moment was all it took to submerge her body fully into the water, take a beep breath, and scream like a siren.

Inuyasha nearly went deaf with the sudden burst of noise. His ears where plastered to his head with his hand covering them and the sound wasn't muffled at all though it was slowly being replaced with a constant ringing noise.

Soon Kagome stopped screaming. Not necessarily because she wanted to but because she had to breath. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again Inuyasha was still standing in the same place only now he had a dazed look on his face.

Now you would think that all that yelling would have caused her voice to crack but seeing Inuyasha standing there and still staring at her just fueled the volume. "YOU COULD AT LEAST LOOK AWAY YOU PERVERT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha just continued staring.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

In actuality it wasn't that Inuyasha wasn't listening, it was the fact that he couldn't. The only sound that Inuyasha could hear was a loud ringing that effectively blocked any noise from reaching his eardrums. All Inuyasha could tell was that a submerged and naked Kagome looked as if she was yelling, judging from how her moth kept opening and closing.

By now Kagome was pissed and embarrassed beyond what she considered possible. Her face was bright red with both anger and embarrassment. Which is completely understandable. I mean what would you feel if someone was staring at you while you where bathing and wouldn't stop?

Since screaming at him didn't seem to get him to leave she did the next most reasonable thing. She started chucking anything and everything she could reach without revealing any part of herself.

Inuyasha finally managed to gain control of his legs and bolted. Of course only after having a bar of soap, shampoo, and part of the bathtub faucet thrown at him. Now he was back on the roof trying to stop the ringing in his ears and the ache in his head.

'Damn she has a good arm.' He winced when his hand hit a particularly sensitive spot where the bathtub faucet connected with his head. 'I think she intertwined some of her miko powers in that last throw.'

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all came out of their hiding places. "Do you think its safe?" Shippo whispered.

"I think so." Sango answered.

"But just to be safe lets just leave them alone for now." Miroku suggested.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Sango said.

"Yah I actually want to live until my next birthday." Shippo commented.

Both Sango and Miroku couldn't help but nod in agreement.


	25. Tug on the ears

_**Krazie-edge** I'm glad you found it so funny and can you really blame Kagome for throwing things at him. What would you do if some guy walked in and stared at you while you bathed?_

_**Someone** no problem I enjoyed your opinion._

_**Mii-chan1** well in desperation and embarrassment you can do many things. If you've ever seen Inuyasha The Movie: Through the Looking Glass Sango shows a perfect example of this. She crushes Miroku with a boulder._

_**BlueMoonDog **well as soon as he can find his voice he'll attempt an apology…when she's fully clothed of course. Thanks for the vote!_

_**Bubblez4ya** thanks I though so too!_

_**Clouds of the Sky** I know. -Sigh- What is the world coming to when a girl can't take a bath without being stared at? My pity for Kagome and Sango._

_**Lunar Protector** I hope I helped._

_**Animegurlzrule** glad you found it so funny._

_**QT102** thanks for the vote!_

_**Darkangelprincess24** actually I'm working on an Ever After version. Have yet to post it._

_**Samurai Fish** can't wait for the update!_

_**DemonGirl11** your welcome I'm happy to be writing it._

_**Kogaandkagomeforever** your right dunking under water wouldn't really help but I couldn't exactly have her stand up now could I? Thanks for the vote!_

_**KIgirls** yes poor perverted Inu. _

_**Toboe** Thanks but what does _sugoi_ mean? Hoping its something good!_

_**Darkhanyou483** your right its not…_

_**E.S.C** thanks for giving me the update. You had me worried!_

_**MellyRox** I'm happy that you have a better understanding._

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** onward and forward to chapter 25!_

_**BlueMoonDog** sorry it took so long._

_**Kylria** thanks!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…_

Inuyasha had been sitting on the roof for hours thinking of how to put his plan into action. He finally got tired of just sitting around and decided the sooner he apologized the sooner he was going to be allowed back into his room.

About an hour ago Inuyasha had tried to go into his room to try and explain himself to Kagome. Much to his annoyance he found that Kagome had locked herself in there and wasn't coming out. She also refused to even give him the courtesy of answering him when he had tried to persuade her to let him in.

He figured she wasn't going to unlock the door for him anytime soon so he spent the rest of his time trying to figure out how to pull off his big apology when she refused to come out of their room. That's when it hit him. She wasn't going to let him in but she would more than likely open the door for Sango. With that decided he went down to the kitchen.

-In the Kitchen-

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all gathered around the kitchen counter. All concentrating intently on the game at hand, each determined to be victorious. A game that required focus, cunning, wit, luck…

"Got any fives my lovely lady Sango."

"Go fish and I'm not your anything."

That's right they were all sitting around playing Go Fish. After coming out of their hiding places they grew bored and since none of them dared risk leaving the sanctuary of the kitchen they proceeded to try and think of something to keep them occupied.

After an interesting round of truth or dare where Miroku had tried to dare Sango to bear his child, (key word tried. Sango cut him off by twisting his arm and threatening if he finished his sentence he wouldn't be able to have children.), Shippo had started ruffling through the drawers. After a few minuets he managed to find a deck of cards thus the rousing game of Go Fish was born.

"Hah! I win!" Shippo jumped up. After Shippo's victory the other two lost interest in the cards. So Shippo started building a house of cards. Actually by the time Shippo had finished it was more like a castle of cards. He then proceeded to tear down his castle and start playing solitaire. While Shippo was playing solitaire Sango and Miroku were arguing.

"Come on Sango won't you please bear my child?"

"For the last time no!"

Miroku paused for a moment before an idea hit him. "So if I ask again you answer will be yes?"

"NO!"

"Fine."

Sango was taken back by his reply. "Can you repeat that please?"

"I said fine I won't ask you to bear my child anymore. Heck I won't even grope you." Miroku shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Sango looked suspicious, which was to be expected. "You serious? You won't grope me or ask me to bear your child anymore?"

"Sure. Its quite obvious your not going to give in to my charm so I'll just have to try a different tactic."

"Charm my ass." Mumbled Sango

"And a fine ass it is." Miroku piped up.

Then something sank in. Sango looked up at Miroku curiously. "Wait did you say you were going to try something different?"

"Why yes I did from now on I won't stop singing till you at least agree to a date." Miroku said smugly.

Meanwhile Sango was confused. 'How could this be worse? I've heard Miroku sing and he's not a bad singer. That smile on his face…it can't mean anything good.'

Miroku's smile just got bigger at Sango's paranoia and curiosity. He made himself comfortable on the Kitchen floor, took a deep breath, and started singing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…"

Now the first five to ten minuets where fine. Sango had managed to concentrate on something else. After fifteen minuets the song was starting to get to her. Twenty minuets later she was covering her ears trying to block out the sound, 'How can he keep going! Isn't he getting tired yet!'. By now she was resorting to threatening him in the hopes of getting him to shut up.

"MIROKU I SWEAR IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE MY HANDS TO COVER MY EARS I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Miroku seemed unfazed by Sango's threat.

A few minuets later Miroku's singing stopped. Only then did Sango uncover her ears and look at him. Turns out he needed a drink of water but as soon as he had finished the glass he resumed his previous activity. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…"

And this is when Inuyasha came in.

The sight that greeted Inuyasha was a strange and humorous one, if not slightly disturbing. Shippo was still playing solitaire though, between the times he had started and now, he had started to develop a nervous twitch. Miroku was still sitting contently on the floor with a big grin and singing at the top of his lungs "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves". Then last but not least there was Sango. She still had her hands clamped over her ears but now she was yelling in an attempt to drown out Miroku.

"LA! LA! LA! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!…Who am I kidding? SHUT UP MIROKU I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT ANY MORE!"

Now Inuyasha was frowning. An angry and annoyed Sango was not what he needed right now. He needed the somewhat normally calm Sango and this was defiantly not she. 'OK Sango's in a bad mood and I want to get on her good side and a quick and easy way to do that is…'

Miroku found that he suddenly wasn't able to sing. Maybe it was because his throat was starting to hurt or it could have been the fact that Inuyasha's hand was currently covering his mouth. Yah it was defiantly the second one.

Sango, noticing the singing stopped, cautiously uncovered her ears. Giving Inuyasha a grateful smile spoke in a normal voice. "Thank you very much Inuyasha but what are you doing down here? Where's Kagome? We heard screaming earlier."

At the last comment Inuyasha had removed his hand from Miroku's mouth and started blushing. "Keh, never mind what happened. I need your guys help again."

This caught Miroku's interest right away. "Inuyasha what happened."

This just made Inuyasha blush even more. "None of your damn business! Now are going to help me out or not!"

"Tsk tsk Inuyasha such language. Of course we'll help but first you have to tell us what happened." Miroku bargained.

Inuyasha was starting to get panicky on top of being embarrassed. He turned to Sango, "I really need your help Sango. And I really don't want to have to explain myself right now."

Sango sensing Inuyasha's discomfort agreed, "I'll help you out anyway I can and don't worry you don't have to say anything in front of the perverted idiot."

"I resent that!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He quickly grabbed Sango and started dragging her out of the kitchen while yelling over his shoulder, "And I need you two to make dinner. I don't care what it is as long as it tastes good." With that Inuyasha and Sango disappeared out of the kitchen.

He then continued to drag her until they were in the secluded part of the castle. Once there they entered a room where Inuyasha quickly shut the door behind them.

By the time Sango had regained her senses Inuyasha was already riffling through a closet.

"Okay Inuyasha the pervert and Shippo aren't present so are you going to tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha only looked up for a moment before once again returning to searching through the closet. To this Sango crossed her arms and glared at the back of his head. "Well?"

Inuyasha buried himself deeper into the closet of clothes before he started talking. "I'm going to give Kagome a gift and I have the other two making dinner."

Now Sango was interested. "Okay but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I need you to talk to Kagome. She won't listen to me so I need you to give her the gifts and make sure she comes down to dinner. Will you do that?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yah but what did you do?" the glare that Inuyasha gave her after she said that immediately sparked interest. "Don't you glare a me like that! You shouldn't upset the only person who can save you. Now I need to know what's going on. I can't very well convince Kagome to do something she doesn't want to unless I know what's upsetting her right?"

Inuyasha said something but so many clothes covered him that Sango couldn't understand a word he said.

Sango reached down and grabbed one of his ears. Then pulled him out of the closet. "Repeat that please."

Now Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent.

Sango pulled at one of his ears. "Repeat and louder."

"I sort of accidentally walked in on her while she was bathing." Sango defiantly heard him that time.

In fact in her moment of shock she let go of Inuyasha's ear. He saw his chance to escape and did. He finally found the dress he was looking for and proceeded over to the dresser. When Sango recovered he was riffling through a jewelry box.

Sango sighed. "Well at least you have the decency to look away I mean Miroku would have just stood there and stared." Inuyasha's body stiffening did not go unnoticed by Sango. "You did look away right?"

The blush evident on Inuyasha's face was enough of an answer.

Sango buried her face into her hands and groaned. After a few minuets she started talking (more like ranting Inuyasha had anything to say about it.) "I can't believe you! What is wrong with the men of the world today? Is it too much of a girl to expect that she won't be groped while walking down a hallway or stared at while she's bathing? Well! Is it!"

"Hey it's not my fault ok?" Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"Sure it's not," Was Sango's sarcastic response. "I'm sure Kagome invited you to watch her bath. Is that what happened? Or maybe some 'ominous' and otherworldly force seized control of your body and made you suffer by staring at a naked Kagome. So tell me Inuyasha which on was it? Did she invite you or were you possessed?"

All Inuyasha had to say to that was, "Shut up."

"Don't you dare tell me to- hey get back here! Where do you think your going?" Sango followed Inuyasha.

"To see Kagome remember? Now I need you to get Kagome to come downstairs and I also want you to give her these." Inuyasha handed over the dress and a necklace.

Sango gasped. She never got a good look at what he had taken out of the closet and jewelry box. Now she was shell socked at what she saw. The dress was a beautiful navy blue with long sleeves cut at an angel. It went all the way down to her ankles and from the middle of the waist to the bottom of the dress was split reveling a cream colored fabric with roses stitched into it. The sleeves, neckline, and edges of the slit where trimmed with gold. Then there was the necklace. It was simple yet elegant. A thin gold chain with an amber gem in the shape of a teardrop, on both sides of that was a ruby then a sapphire.

Even though they where in front of Kagome's room Sango was still in awe. She finally managed to be able to form a sentence. "Whom did these belong to? They're gorgeous."

"They were my mother's," Was all Inuyasha said before he left to check on Miroku and Shippo.


	26. Rapture

_**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate** I think love is too strong of a word…_

_**Bubblez4ya** I agree Miroku singing is a funny image._

_**Krazie-edge** is it just me or is Inuyasha getting real good at apologizing?_

_**Mii-chan1** I don't think Kagome cannot forgive him after what he's doing._

_**Inuyashaandkagomekisses** you scare me._

_**Clouds of the Sky** the song works really well too._

_**Kylria…** your welcome I think?_

_**E.S.C**…okay._

_**Samurai Fish** I think every girl has that fantasy at least once._

_**Darkangelprincess24** no need to feel embarrassed. Go ahead and make your own version on _Ever After_. I'll look forward to reading it and maybe getting some ideas! Thanks for the consideration._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…_

-Knock knock-

"Inuyasha go away! I'll come down on my own accord!" Kagome then mumbled to herself. "When the stars shine green in a yellow sky."

-Knock knock-

"Inuyasha-"

But Sango cut her off. "Kagome its Sango! Let me in!" She didn't have long to wait before the door was thrown open and she was dragged inside. Before she knew it Sango was lying on the bed with gifts in hand and Kagome was locking the door.

Once the door was securely locked Kagome sat down next to Sango on the bed. "Why are you up here anyway? Is something wrong downstairs? "

"No nothing's wrong but Inuyasha wants to have dinner with you and that's hard to do when you won't even be in the same room as him." Sango explained.

Kagome immediately went into defensive mode. "Well do you have any idea what he did! He walked in on me when I was bathing! He didn't even bother to look away and I didn't see him right away so who knows how long he was standing there! Whatever happened to common courtesy! Chivalry! Knocking!"

"Kagome calm down! You have every right to be upset but don't kill the messenger." Sango said.

"Your right I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry but he's just so…so… ARGH!"

"Argh?"

"ARGH!"

"Just because Inuyasha is 'argh' doesn't mean he doesn't have his good points. Come on downstairs. Have dinner with him. He really wants to make it up to you." Sango tried to convince her temperamental friend.

Before Kagome could start her defense something caught he eye. "Hey Sango what do you have there?"

"Huh?" Sango looked to where Kagome was pointing. Turns out she was talking about the dress. Picking it up Sango handed to her. "Oh I almost forgot about this. Here it's a dress from Inuyasha. There's also a necklace he wanted you to have. Give me a minute."

Kagome didn't even hear what Sango said after 'dress from Inuyasha.' She was too busy admiring the gown that was handed to her. After examining every inch of it she concluded there were no flaws. It was perfect. She only stopped looking at it when she felt Sango poke her.

"Kagome? Hey Kagome?" Sango had found the necklace in her pocket and was trying to give it to Kagome. Kagome however wasn't paying attention and therefore didn't respond. Finally Sango poked her in the arm to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Sango did you say something?"

"Yah I did," holding out the necklace for Kagome to take she continued, "Here. Inuyasha also wanted me to give you this."

Kagome carefully laid down the dress on the bed and picked up the necklace. "Oh wow…this is beautiful."

Sango gave her a small smile. "Yah it is and it's really special too. Trust me Kagome Inuyasha really likes you. So go downstairs and make up."

Kagome sighed but smiled. "I guess I have to huh? I don't think I could be mad at him after these. Darn Inuyasha and his sensitive romantic side."

Sango only laughed. "I'll go down and tell him the good news then I'll come back and help you okay?"

"Okay."

**-Meanwhile in the Kitchen-**

"If I do say so myself I say we did a pretty good job." Miroku praised himself.

"Yah everything looks like what's it's supposed to and doesn't seem deadly." Shippo added.

Inuyasha just paced back and forth while Shippo and Miroku admired their masterpiece that was dinner. It was a simple meal of bread, meat and rice but it looked and smelled good.

"It won't matter if Kagome doesn't come down. What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha complained.

"Now now Inuyasha you shouldn't pace. You wouldn't want to mess up your elegant and refined look now would you?" Miroku chided.

Elegant and refined indeed! If it weren't for the pacing and frown on his face you would have sworn Inuyasha was a regal and polite gentleman. He was wearing a crimson red collared undershirt, and a black tux over that. He wore no type of tie but rather left the top part opened. His pants were black as were his shoes. His hair hung in a low ponytail.

"That and your making me dizzy." Shippo piped up.

"Then stop staring at me you little runt!"

"No need to get so antsy Inuyasha. After all getting all flustered like a mother hen won't do you or anyone else for that matter any good." Miroku scolded.

"Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku. "I dare you to say that again."

Miroku walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "No need to get so antsy Inuyasha. After all getting all flustered like a mother hen won't do you or anyone else for that matter any good."

"Why you little-"

"Hey guys everything ready?" Sango walked in. Seeing Inuyasha in a flustered state and Miroku smirking she raised a curious eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

Miroku magically appeared in front of her and grasped her hands. "My lovely lady Sango how I have missed you so!"

Sango pulled her hands away and turned to talk to Inuyasha. This left her with her back facing Miroku, which is never a good idea. "So I talked to Kagome and I got her to reconsiiii-!"

Sango's sentence was cut short when Miroku grabbed her bottom, making her scream and causing her to slap him.

Shippo sighed and shook his head. "When will he ever learn?"

Miroku on the other hand sighed in contentment. "Best half second of my life."

Inuyasha just ignored the whole scene and started talking to Sango. "So she'll come down and join me for dinner?"

Sango immediately returned her attention back to the hanyou and smiled. "Exactly. Oh that reminds me I promised I would go right back up there and help Kagome with her dress so Inuyasha come with me."

Grabbing Inuyasha's hand she dragged him out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the staircase. Once there she positioned him so he would be able to offer Kagome his arm and lead her to the dining room. "Okay I want you to stand right here. I better make sure Miroku and Shippo know what to do."

Sango left Inuyasha at the staircase and returned to the kitchen. "Miroku and Shippo bring the food to the dining room then come back to the kitchen and stay there. We'll eat in here so that Inuyasha can swoon properly." Without another word Sango left them and went back to Inuyasha.

"Stay right here I'll make sure Kagome comes out in a minute." Sango then flew up the stairs to help Kagome with her gown.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Kagome it's me Sango are you dressed?"

Kagome called through the door. "Yah I'm dressed Sango. Come on in just close the door behind you."

Sango walked in and shut the door. She then got her first good look at Kagome. The gown suited her perfectly. The color complimented her eyes beautifully and the dress showed off her wonderful figure. She wore her hair down so it flowed down her back.

"Wow Kagome you look great!" Sango praised. "Do you need help with anything or are you all ready?"

Kagome blushed at Sango's compliment. "Uh yah could you fasten the necklace for me? I can't seem to get it hooked."

"Of course! Turn around."

Kagome turned her back to Sango and lifted her hair out of the way. A few minutes later Sango was finished and Kagome let her hair fall. Taking a step forward she twirled around a few times. "I feel like royalty!"

Sango laughed. "Well you ready to meet your prince charming?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**-With Inuyasha at the Bottom of the Stairs-**

Inuyasha was mumbling to himself, "Stupid wenches taking their own sweet time…what's taking them so long? How hard is it to-"

Inuyasha stopped talking to himself when his doggy ears picked the sounds of footsteps. Looking up his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Standing at the top of the stairs was his Kagome dressed as an angel in his mother's gown and necklace. 'Mom would have been so happy…'

Kagome descended down the stairs. Blushing slightly at the fact that Inuyasha was staring at her so caringly.

When she reached the bottom Inuyasha offered her his arm and a gentle smile, which she gladly accepted. He then escorted her to the dining room. Once there he pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in once she was seated.

He then sat down and enjoyed a nice meal. Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry…about earlier I mean."

Kagome just smiled at him. "Apology accepted. I'm also sorry I didn't mean to throw those things at you. Well I did but- "

"It's ok I deserved that but I still feel bad so tomorrow I'm going to take you to visit your family."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and sparkled in happiness. "You will?" As soon as he nodded she leapt out of her seat and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much! My family would love to meet you! This will be so much fun!"


	27. Monkey's Paw

_Overwhelming number of reviews. I hope all of you that reviewed can find it in your hearts to forgive me for not making a personal reply for each of you…and for the short chapter._

A/N: If there are any Yusuke/Keiko fans out there I hope you read my one-shot, April First. It's long but I thought I did a good job. Also if you read it I'm thinking of adding another chapter, making it a two part one-shot (if that makes any sense).

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…_

Poke

"Inuyasha?"

Poke

"Inuyasha?"

Poke

"You awake?"

This little scenario had been going on for the past few minuets. Figuring that it wasn't working Kagome moved onto a different tactic. Leaning in close she put her mouth near the closest of Inuyasha's ears taking a breath she blew into it. While in didn't wake him up it did cause his ear to twitch uncontrollably. Once it stopped she tried it again. His ear reacted the same.

'Hey this is fun!'

Kagome continued blowing into his ear. Inuyasha's annoyance and reactions started to escalate. In the beginning his ears twitched. Then he started grumbling. When the annoyance still didn't retreat he attempted to swat it away with his hand. He swatted air. Finally he rolled over.

THUNK

As it turns out Inuyasha was on the side of the bed. When he rolled over the floor rushed up to greet him.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha quickly stood up and took a defensive position. Once he realized that there was no danger he noticed the pain. Hi hands flew to his head. "Owwww! That hurt!"

Kagome walked over and removed Inuyasha's hands and started examining the bump on his head. She let out a low whistle. "That one looks like it hurts. Really Inuyasha you should be more careful. Falling out of bed? Really I thought you were more graceful than that."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Calm down Mr. Grumpy. I was only kidding." Bending down she kissed his injury. Straightening up she offered him her hand. "Better?"

Inuyasha grumbled. With his face red with embarrassment he picked himself up off the floor and headed down stairs. Brushing off his attitude Kagome followed after him.

"So you're awake now right?" A grunt from Inuyasha. "Good. So that means we can go visit my family now right?"

Now Inuyasha decided to bless Kagome with a few carefully chosen words. "Food first family later."

"Well then have fun eating." Kagome headed for the front door. "I'll see you when ever you decide to show up. As for me I'm heading on over there now."

Inuyasha waved goodbye over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen, though that all ended quickly when he heard what Kagome was muttering to herself. "I hope Koga isn't near by. I really don't need to deal with him this early and alone."

Inuyasha immediately turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist. "On second thought I'll come with you. We wouldn't want to keep your family waiting now would we? Besides I need to make a good first impression."

"Your right. But if I my make a suggestion?"

"Go right ahead."

"Put on some pants. After all you want to make a good first impression." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha blushed and ran upstairs to get dressed.

After getting dressed Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they were off. With his demon speed they were at Kagome's house in minuets. Taking a deep breath they entered the house.

"Inuyasha I want you to stay right here. I'll bring my family to you." Kagome then disappeared into the dining room.

Every one was at the table eating breakfast when Kagome entered the room.

"Hey everybody! What's going on?"

"Kagome!" They all jumped up and hugged her. It wasn't long before they each were talking a mile a minute. All at once and all at Kagome.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Am I a grandmother yet?"

"Where's this youkai! I'll show him a thing or two…"

On and on they went until Kagome could swear she started hearing a dull ringing in her ears. She covered her ears and started walking away from the noise. Of coarse they followed her getting louder and louder. Attempting to force Kagome to her them. She finally made it to the front door where Inuyasha was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. The voices ceased as soon as they laid eyes on him.

Walking over to him Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him, against his will, towards her family. Once he was in front of them she let go and took a step back. "Inuyasha this is my family my mother, grandfather, and younger brother Sota. Everybody this is Inuyasha. He will be answering all your questions and be engaging in pleasant conversation."

Her mother's and Sota's eyes winded in pleasant surprise while her grandfather's narrowed in suspicion and slight resentment at Kagome's statement.

Meanwhile Inuyasha looked terrified at the thought of having to communicate with these people. He had heard them while they were talking to Kagome and they asked a lot of questions. Just as he opened his mouth to protest Kagome shot him a glare and cut him off. "Right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. "It would be my pleasure Kagome, but can't I eat first. I'm starving," As if on cue his stomach growled.

Kagome's mother quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "He how rude of me! My future son-in-law can't go hungry! Please come in there's plenty to eat."

While he was being dragged Sota hopped around him. "Are you really strong? How string are you? So you're my brother now right? I've always wanted a big brother! We're going to have so much fun!"

Grandpa followed closely behind mumbling to himself. "…Monkey paw? No that wouldn't work that'll just cause more problems than solve. Maybe if I can sneak up behind him…"

Kagome stifled a laugh at Inuyasha's expression which clearly said 'please save me' as he was being dragged to the kitchen, hopped around, and having his demise planned behind his back. They soon disappeared into the dining room. Kagome giggled as she left the house and headed for the village.


	28. A Game of Dominos

A/N: If there are any Yusuke/Keiko fans out there I hope you read my one-shot, April First. It's long but I thought I did a good job. Also if you read it I'm thinking of adding another chapter, making it a two part one-shot (if that makes any sense).

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…_

"Will my grandchildren have these cute little puppy dog ears?"

"Can I call you big brother? Well? Can I?"

"The hand of a Kappa might work if…."

Inuyasha took deep breaths. Kagome's family had been questioning him on everything and anything about himself. He was starting to reach his breaking point. He would have run to find Kagome…or hidden behind a tree, whichever came fist, long ago if it weren't for a few things. One Inu Youkai never ran from battle. Two he wouldn't give Kagome the satisfaction of knowing he couldn't handle her family, that would be a big blow to his pride. 'No way am I going to let a mother, an over active midget of a brother, and a senile old man intimidate me!'

"So Inuyasha. What are your intentions with my grand daughter?"

To hell with dignity! Inuyasha bolted as soon as those words left the 'senile old mans' mouth. Leaving Kagome's family rambling and shouting after him.

---Meanwhile At The Village----

"Lets see I think I have enough food. I got some new clothes for everyone. What else do I need?" Kagome thought as she walked down the street. While Inuyasha was being interrogated by her family Kagome was strolling along. Stopping every now and then when she found something she thought they needed.

Just as she was getting ready to go home she looked up and saw what store she was standing in front of. Smiling she walked in and started browsing. Finding what she was looking for she went up to the owner to pay.

"Well well if it isn't Kagome! I haven't seen you around lately. Where you been?" Totosai questioned.

Totosai was the village blacksmith. When he wasn't repairing and making weapons he enjoyed reading. So he decided to open a small bookstore. It was the only one in the village and Kagome would stop by periodically to talk with him and buy new books.

Kagome laughed a little as she put down the book she wanted. "Well I was a bride to my surprise wedding, crashed my own wedding, became the intended of a hanyou who's under a curse, been confronted with his multiple personalities, and was walked in on while I was bathing."

Totosai laughed. "Sounds like you've been busy. Well I'd like to meet this new suitor of yours. You know to make sure he's good enough for ya."

"Thanks I'll bring him by sometime. By the way how much for the book?" Kagome asked.

Totosai looked at the book in his hands. "A story book eh? Well for you consider it a gift."

The book itself was very thick. With deep forest green leather covering and gold lettering that was written elegantly. It said _Classic Fairytales_. The inside was filled with every fairy tale in print; 'Jack and the Beanstalk', 'Sleeping Beauty', and 'Little Red Riding Hood' just to name a few. Throughout the book were beautifully drawn illustrations, bring the story to life. Over all it was a wonderful book that was sure to be fairly expensive.

Kagome started to protest. "I can't do that! I insist on paying for it."

Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind He closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute. "Tell you what it's 10.50 you pay the full price but I want you to go back and pick out another book. Any one you want and it'll be free of charge. And don't even think about arguing with me. Just think of it as a present from me to you as a congratulations on your new life."

Kagome smiled. Paying him she rushed back into the rows of books to find the one she wanted. After a few minutes of searching she found what she wanted. It was smaller than the first, had a mahogany, and was paperback. The title was printed in the same gold color as the first, though it wasn't written as elegantly. The pages were starting to wear, indicating it had been sitting there for quite sometime.

Satisfied with her chose Kagome turned around to leave. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with Koga. Backing up a step she found herself with her back against the wall of books and Koga string in front of her.

When Kagome took that step back Koga took a step forward. Lifting an arm he snatched the previously chosen book from Kagome's hands and scanned through it.

"Ella Enchanted?" Turning it over he stared reading the first page. " _'That fool of a fairy Lucinda did not intend to lay a curse on me. She meant to bestow a gift. When I cried inconsolably through my first hour of life, my tears were her inspiration. Shaking her head sympathetically at mother the fairy touched my nose. "My gift is obedience. Ella will always be obedient. Now stop crying."' _What the hell kind of crap is this?"

Kagome snatched the book back from Koga, clutching it tightly. "Mine now if you excuse me…" She attempted to side step Koga but he moved so he was once again right in front of her. Lifting his arms so that they were on either side of Kagome's head. He had her trapped.

"Come on don't be that way." Seeing the glare Kagome was giving him he sighed. "Look I'm sorry for insulting your book. But reading? You shouldn't be reading when you have so many other things that you could be doing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Really? Enlighten me. What should I be doing instead of reading?"

"Well for starters you could be accepting my marriage proposal." Seeing the look on her face he continued. "Think about it."

"Thinking…thinking…done. My answer is still no."

Ignoring that sarcastic little remark he started talking again. "Picture this a remote little cottage, my latest kill roasting, and my mate giving me a massage. While the pups are rolling on the floor, playing with the wolves. Of course we'll have six or seven."

Kagome forced a smile, which went unnoticed by Koga. "Wolves?" She said hopefully.

This made Koga laugh. "No. Pups! Strong handsome wolves like me! Kagome do you know who my lucky mate is?"

Kagome grimaced a little. "Let me guess…"

"You." Koga said as leaned in to kiss her.

"Why Koga I don't know what to say but um…I just don't deserve you." Kagome ducked out of his entrapment just as he rushed in for the kiss. Not expecting this he crashed into the large book wall. Causing it to fall and crash into the other shelves, resulting in a domino effect.

Kagome rushed out the front door yelling her thanks and apology to Totosai. She could hear him yelling at Koga about his books and how he was going to pick up every single book and put them in their rightful place. Kagome let out a breath of relief. 'That should keep him busy for a while.'

Kagome headed home. She hadn't even gotten more than a few feet before someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was tapped into a bear hug. Looking up and seeing the person's face caused her to get annoyed. 'This guy just won't give up!'

That's right Kagome once again found herself face to face with Koga. "Hi Koga fancy running into you again."

Koga smiled and hugged her tight before letting go, though he kept his hands on her shoulders. He looked down and stared straight into her eyes before speaking. "I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner."

'What is he talking about? Has he finally lost it?'

Smiling Koga continued. "I never knew you felt so self conscious. I can assure you that you're perfect. You're more than good enough for me. There's nothing to be worried about!"

Silence

Blink

Blink

Kagome finally registered what he was talking about. 'Is he really that dense? He actually bought that "I don't deserve you" line? I was just trying to get away! How do I get myself into theses kinds of things?'

"Well…err…I better get going. My family's going to start to worry and…" Kagome tried to turn out his grasp but only in vain. Koga tightened his hold on her shoulders slightly.

"There's no need to be shy Kagome. I know how you really feel for me. Now lets ju-"

Koga was cut off when Kagome was ripped from his grasp. His eyes where now meeting red. Looking up he found himself staring at a silver haired man. He had two purple jagged marks on both cheeks and red eyes with piercing ice blue irises, which were currently making his hair stand on end with how much intense hatred in them. Also there were two dog-ears perched on top of his head.

The man snarled at him. "What the hell do you think your doing touching my mate?"

Koga was dumb founded 'His mate! She's mine!'

"I think the question is what are you doing touching my mate!" Koga retorted. "You can't just go around claiming her yours!"

Kagome had been pushed behind Inuyasha when he promptly came and took her from Koga's grasp. She finally managed to find her voice. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Koga looked at her incredulously over Inuyasha's shoulder. "You know this guy Kagome?"

"Well yah…"

"I already told you she's my mate! So answer me you flea bitten wolf! What are you doing touching my mate?" Inuyasha interjected.

Koga reached out to try and grab Kagome. "Come on Kagome. I'll get you away from this man. There's obviously something wrong with him and he has you under some kind of spell or curse."

His hand didn't get anywhere near Kagome as Inuyasha grabbed his wrist in a tight hold. "You are not to touch her wolf!"

Letting loose Koga's wrist and picked up Kagome. He rushed his way back to his castle. Far away from the man who was trying to take his Kagome away.


	29. The Nightingale

A/N: If there are any Yusuke/Keiko fans out there I hope you read my one-shot, April First. It's long but I thought I did a good job. Also if you read it I'm thinking of adding another chapter, making it a two part one-shot (if that makes any sense).

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now on with the story…_

Running

Running

Passing scenery

Running

"Um Inuyasha do you think we could stop?"

Inuyasha grumbled but complied. Stopping in the middle of a field he gently put Kagome down. Once Kagome was on her own two feet she dropped all the things she was carrying and collapsed onto her back in the grass.

Inuyasha plopped down next to her in his normal style. He sat Indian way with his legs crossed, folding his arms over his chest, and looking agitated. He occasionally looked over to Kagome with an annoyed and angry glare.

Upon seeing him glare at her for the third time Kagome spoke up. "Stop staring at me like that! You're making me nervous!"

"What were you doing hanging around him?"

"Who Koga?"

"Yes Koga! Who the hell else would I be talking about!" Inuyasha yelled.

From her spot on the ground Kagome glared up at him. "Don't you use that tone of voice with me! Besides you're acting as if I wanted to be with him. Which I didn't."

Inuyasha relaxed slightly, seeing she was telling the truth, though he was still agitated. Sensing that Inuyasha was going to be in a bad mood for a while Kagome sighed and sat up. Pulling out the storybook she bought for Shipp she started reading.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome pulled out the book and started reading. He stole a glance at her before turning away. He pretended to look uninterested but soon his curiosity got the better of him. Standing up he walked over until he was standing right next to Kagome. Plopping down he took his previous position only now he was staring at the book with curiosity and fascination.

Kagome was so absorbed in her book she didn't even notice Inuyasha moving. It wasn't until she felt someone reading over her shoulder did she look up.

"Eep!"

Seeing Inuyasha so close so fast caused Kagome to squeak in surprise and jump a little. "A warning would be nice."

Inuyasha ignored the remark. Picking up the book she dropped he opened it up to the page she was reading. He held it open with his right hand so she could see the pages. Lifting his left hand he pointed to the picture on the page. "What's going on?"

Kagome's eyes focused on the picture. It was of a beautifully crafted bird made of gold. Set in it's feathers' where sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. The eyes were diamonds and at the base there was what appeared to be a key. If you turned it the bird would sing. Behind the bird was and old man that appeared bed ridden. Next to him was a window. Outside it was a plum tree branch with a bird on it.

"That's _'The Nightingale.'_ It's about an old emperor and a bird called a nightingale. The bird flew in to sing to him until one day he received a mechanical version that sang just as well. The old nightingale flew away and the emperor listened to the new one.

Then one day the new one broke and could not be fixed. Soon afterwards he fell ill. The doctors said that he wouldn't make it. On what was to be his last night alive the old nightingale came to sing for him. Loa and behold the emperor woke up the next day feeling better than ever!" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha listened intently when Kagome was explaining it to him. Turning the book so he could look he stared at the picture. As he stared at the picture he traced the golden nightingale with the pad of his fingers, being careful of his claws.

Seeing his look of amazement and awe Kagome smiled. Reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stared at her. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

Inuyasha nodded and gave her the book. Sitting so that Inuyasha could follow along if he wished and look at the wonderful illustrations, she started reading. "There once lived an emperor…"

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the rest of the day in that field. Along with _'The Nightingale'_ Kagome also read '_Rumpelstilskin_', '_The Emperor's New Clothes'_, and '_The Little Match Girl_' just to name a few. Inuyasha listened with rapt attention the entire time. By the time they left Kagome had read most of the book.

The run back was spent in a comfortable silence. Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's back. Leaving Inuyasha to carry both Kagome and her purchases. He made sure he was extra careful with Kagome and the storybook.


	30. Trouble In The Night

_Next Day Early Evening: Town Pub_

"Come on Koga! You can't just sithere and drown yourself in alcohol! It's a figure of speech. It isn't meant to be taken literally!" Ginta pleaded to his friend.

Ever since Kagome was literally swept off her feet by this 'Inuyasha' guy Koga had isolated himself to a back room of the pub. The only people who could come in to see him were his two best friends and whoever came to give him his drinks. Also the only people (in his case demons) who knew why he was dinking himself into an alcohol poisoned state were his best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"You have other girls in this town. Why not go after one of them?" Hakkaku tried to reason.

Koga slammed his glass down at Hakkaku's suggestion. The glass was not meant to take such abuse andshattered. "How could you even suggest that! Kagome is the only one for me!" Koga growled.

Though he winced slightly at his tone Hakkaku continued speaking. "Be reasonable Koga. From what you've told us she's found someone else. The best thing you could do is just try to move on."

"Yeah Koga. From what you've told us she's safe and isn't that what matters? I wonder when the rest of the town will find out?" Ginta questioned.

Koga's scowl suddenly became a smirk at Ginta's words. "Nobody else knows about Kagome's mate right?"

Hakkaku and Ginta glanced at each other before answering. "As far as we know the three of usare the only one's who know. Why?"

Koga jumped to his feet and left out the back door. Yelling over his shoulder "Ginta! Hakkaku! I want you to gather everyone. I expect to see the entire village in the town square in a half an hour." With that Koga was out the door.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood confused before sighing and leaving to carry out Koga's orders. Each trying to figure out what the hell was going through their friend's mind.

_Thirty Minutes Later: Town Square_

Just about everyone in the village was gathered in the square and Koga was still not there. Ginta and Hakkaku kept the crowd as calm as they could while they waited faithfully for their friend. All at once a person in the crowd shouted, "Look there he is!"

Sure enough Koga had appeared. Jumping off the rooftop he was standing on he landed on the platform in the middle of the square.

Ginta and Hakkaku were shocked at the dramatic change in his appearance. He no loner looked disheveled and upset. He was the opposite actually. It seemed while they had gathered the town Koga had gone home and taken a shower. Then put on some fresh clothes. Now he was clean and his eyes held determination.

"Koga what's going on?" Ginta whispered so the crowd couldn't hear.

"Yah. What are you planning?" Hakkaku asked in the same tone.

Koga just sent them a fanged smirked before he turned his attention to the gathering before him. Raising his hands he made a motion of silence, which the townspeople gladly followed. "Friends! I'm sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you all here tonight."

The crowd nodded in agreement.

"The reason I have asked you all out here tonight is because I have learned of some most urgent news. It seems that Kagome has been kidnapped by a hostile and dangerous demon!"

Everyone gasped in shock and terror, while Ginta and Hakkaku stood flabbergasted at Koga's accusations.

Once the crowd quieted down Koga continued. "I know it's shocking but please listen to me. It seems that Kagome was taken by this horrible creature and is being forced to be his mate! I fear for her safety and wish to bring her back. But in order to do this I need your help! I want everybody willing to help to follow my lead and storm the castle!"

Koga paused for a moment to look at the crowd and while they all wanted to help they were also skeptical about taking on a 'dangerous demon.' Seeing their indecisiveness Koga continued. "I feel that he is not only a threat to Kagome but to ourselves! If he's forcing her to be his mate who knows what else he is capable of! Next he'll be coming after you! Your wives and children! Do you want that!"

"NO!" the men shouted.

"Then it's time to take some action, boys. It's time to follow me." Koga yelled as he hopped of the platform. But before he could go off into the riot his friends stopped him.

"What do you think your doing!" Ginta snapped at him.

"Why are you going after him? Kagome said she was his mate!" Hakkaku said harshly.

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice was low and threatening. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine by any means necessary and nothing's going to get in my way."

He then ducked into the crowd and started a chant. Getting everyone fired up for the siege.

_"Through the mist  
Through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but its one exciting ride  
_

_Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside."_

Koga then jumped in front of a small group of children and their mother's. He bared his fangs as he continued his chant.

_"It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar  
See him foam  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead_

_  
Good and dead  
Kill the Beast!"_

By now the crowd was gathering weapons and lighting torches. Grabbing anything that they could use in an attack. They too joined into the war cries.

_"Light your torch  
Mount your horse  
Screw your courage to the sticking place  
We're counting on Koga to lead the way"_

The men started marching out of town. With their torches lit they followed Koga as he stood front and center on his horse. Families bidding them good-bye as they marched.

"_Through a mist  
Throughthe woods  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day."_

They made their way into the forest holding their torches and heads high as they pressed forward. With each passing minute they came closer to their destination.

_"It's a beast  
One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased  
__Sally forth  
Tally ho  
Grab your sword  
Grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!"_

Onward and forward they went through the mud and the over brush. All of them determined to bring down the threat to their way of life.

_"We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least_

_  
Bring your guns  
Bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!"  
_

Koga reared his horse around and shouted to his men as they arrived at the castle. "Take whatever you want but remember the beast is mine!"

_"Raise the flag  
Sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty men can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!"_

Everyone gathered at the giant wooden doors and started ramming into them. Keeping time with the verse as they tried bringing the door down.

_"Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!"_


	31. Something's Wrong

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! One more chapter to go! Oh and once I finish the story it will be moved up to _T_ instead of _K+. _So if you want to read it that's where it'll be. _

_Now on with the story… _

**Bam **

"Kill the beast!"

**Bam **

"Kill the beast!"

Inuyasha was abruptly woken up at the sound of something banging against the door. It wasn't until the second bang did he hear the voices. Looking down at Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms he let out a small smile. That smile quickly disappeared as the banging and voices continued. Taking one last look at his mate Inuyasha carefully crept out of bed.

Walking over to the window his anxiety started to grow. Then he pulled back the curtain. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The fire from the men's torches roared with steady heat, reflecting light onto the men. The darkness did nothing to conceal the men at his door. In fact the darkness just added to the scene. The fire seemed to bring out the anger and hate from the trespassers.

Inuyasha let the curtain drop as he made his way to his dresser. He quickly dressed himself and was out the door. He locked the door once he was in the hallway and put the key around his neck. If nothing else he wanted Kagome to stay safe.

When he arrived at the bottom of the staircase Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were already there. Sango held Shippo to herself, trying to calm him down. Shippo was the first one to see the intruders and he had woken up Sango because he was frightened. Then Miroku showed up at her door and they both made their way downstairs where they met up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and stared at the door. "I have no idea. We haven't done anything to anger the townspeople have we?"

"The only people who have even had contact with them are you and Kagome. Did something happen that could cause them to come so late at night?" Sango asked as she rocked Shippo in her arms.

"Nothing that would cause this much of an uproar." The door was getting ready to give way any minute now. Inuyasha realized this and carefully took Shippo from Sango. "I want you two to stay here. If the door breaks try to hold them back. I'm going to put Shippo with Kagome. I'll be back."

Inuyasha ran up the stairs and was soon outside of his bedroom door. He carefully took the key off from his neck and unlocked the door. Slipping inside he made his way to the bed were Kagome was still sleeping. Gently he pried Shippo from himself and stood him upright on the ground. Then he bent down and wrapped the key around his neck.

Looking Shippo in the eye Inuyasha left him with instructions. "Listen Shippo I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to leave and close the door. As soon as I'm out the door I want you to lock the door and leave it locked. I'll come and get you later but until then you are not to open it. Just stay here with Kagome. Will you do this for me?"

**BA BAM **

They both started at the sound. Inuyasha gave a quick look towards the door before once again focusing his attention on Shippo. Grabbing his shoulders he looked him in the eye. "Promise me Shippo that you won't open that door until either Miroku, Sango, or I come to get you."

Shippo finally found his voice. He nodded as he spoke. "I promise."

With a quick pat on the head Inuyasha was out the door. As soon as he closed it behind him Shippo bounded over and locked it. After securing it around his neck he hopped over to the still sleeping Kagome and settled himself on her stomach. He began to relax and soon fell into a light sleep.

_Downstairs _

Turns out the loud noise that Shippo and Inuyasha heard was the door finally giving way. The villagers wasted no time in rushing into the castle bows drawn and minds set. Standing before the villagers were Sango and Miroku.

Then the men attacked. They all rushed at once. Sango and Miroku fought back but were careful not to injure them to badly. Still Sango was curious as to why they were fighting. "Hey! Why are we fighting? What have we ever done to you? I've never even met you people before! What about you Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head as he dodged another arrow. "I've never seen these people either! I don't know what's going on!"

"Don't play dumb with us! We're here to get Kagome back! So tell us where she is!" one man shouted.

Another man joined in. "We're also here to protect our children and wives! If you force Kagome to mate with someone who knows what else your capable of!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before they started laughing. This caused the villagers to stop their attack on the two. "What are you two laughing at?"

Sango spoke up first. "This is all about Kagome? She's here willingly! She can even leave to see her family, which she has done before."

"Did you even talk to her family to get to the other side of the story? Or even Kagome herself?" Miroku asked.

The crowd murmured and started to shift uncomfortably. "Well…no. But Koga said that Kagome was in trouble and that the beast might come after us next!"

Sango was confused. "Beast? What beast?"

"Sango I do believe that they are talking about Inuyasha." Miroku commented.

Sango turned her attention to the crowd. "Can you all describe what this beast of yours looks like?"

"Razor sharp fangs!"

"Massive paws!"

"Killer claws!"

"He's as tall as a mountain!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "That describes almost every demon I've ever met. Can you give us anything more specific? Hair color? Eye color maybe? What he was wearing would help too. Anything unique?"

The crowd murmured to themselves and one by one came to the conclusion that they couldn't.

"Have any of you even seen him before?"

"No… but Koga said-!"

Sango snapped. "So you just take his word for it? I'd like to meet this 'oh so great Koga' of yours! Did it even cross your small minds for a moment that he might have been lying to you! Well? Did it!"

"Koga would never lie to us!"

"Then point him out to me! I'd like to have a talk with him!" Sango yelled.

The villagers started looking around. Talking amongst each other. It seemed that nobody knew exactly where Koga was.

Sango tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Shut up! We don't have to tell you anything!"

"Yah!"

"Get them!"

And so they where all back at square one. The villagers were attacking with no real concrete reason. Then Sango and Miroku fought back still not quite understanding why they were being attacked.


	32. Tale as Old as Time

_Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! It's been a pleasure! That's right! This is the final chapter of _'The Miko and the Youkai.'_ Keep a look out for more stories by me and until then I bid you fell well!_

_Now on with the story…_

The clouds had gathered and the rain fell.

In the commotion of the fight Koga had managed to slip up the stairs unnoticed. Following Kagome and that Inuyasha's scent he made his way down the hall. He heard footsteps coming towards him and ducked into a room. After making sure he was well hidden her stole a glance out. Right in front of his spot stood Inuyasha and he looked like he was trying to find something. Then it hit Koga. 'Crap he's a dog he can track my scent!'

So before Inuyasha was able to pinpoint exactly where he was Koga rushed him. He tackled Inuyasha with such force that they both crashed into the room opposite of his hiding place, through the window, and onto the balcony.

They rolled around for a bit before Inuyasha managed to kick Koga off. As soon as Inuyasha was free he jumped up and disappeared onto the roof. As soon as Koga regained his balance he followed in pursuit.

Koga couldn't sniff out Inuyasha because the rain was messing up his sense of smell. So he steeled for crushing anything that might be him. Clawing at the gargoyles that resided on the rooftop.

_--------------------------In the Castle------------------------_

Kagome woke up to a pressure on her stomach. Curious she lifted the covers and was surprised to find Shippo sleeping on her stomach. All of a sudden her ears picked up noises. She carefully lifted Shippo off and placed him on a nearby pillow. Then she tried opening the door. Becoming frustrated when it didn't open Kagome started searching around the room for a key.

Seeing it around Shippo's neck she carefully lifted it. Then going to the closet she picked up her bow and arrows. Once outside the door she placed the key around her own neck and sealed the door with some magic scrolls.

Kagome followed the noises until she found herself at the top of the staircase. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The villagers, the very people she grew up with where attacking her friends. "What's going on here?"

Everyone continued fighting.

This time she spoke a little louder. "Hello I'm asking a question here."

Finally fed up she drew an arrow. Making sure it had plenty of miko energy she fired it just above the front door entrance. The fighting stopped as soon as they caught sight of it.

Arms crossed she tapped her foot on the floor. "What on earth are you all doing! Why are you even here?"

The villagers were dumbfounded. Kagome seemed fine. Actually she seemed angry with them. Miroku and Sango on the other hand were relieved to see her.

"Kagome please tell these idiots that we are not keeping you hostage." Sango requested.

"Of course I'm not being kept hostage! What on earth would give them that idea? Why are they here now? Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Apparently some Koga character got the idea in their heads."

Kagome paled at Koga's name. Looking around she started to get worried when she couldn't find him. Then she noticed something else. " Where is he? And where's Inuyasha?"

CRASH

Everyone looked at the ceiling. When they turned their attention back to Kagome she was gone.

_-------------------On the Roof---------------------_

CRACK

There goes the gargoyle's head.

CRACK

There goes another one.

Koga was really staring to lose his patience with Inuyasha. He couldn't attack what he couldn't see. He needed to lure him out some how. Then the light bulb on his head turned on. "So did you really think that Kagome was in love with you? You really are pathetic! Why would she want you when she could have me?"

From his hiding place Inuyasha was growling. 'How dare he! Kagome was his and he'd be struck down before he let some wolf practically spit on Kagome's honor and loyalty.'

Inuyasha managed to run up behind Koga and slash his upper left arm before he could react. He skidded to a stop and turned around to land another blow. Only thing is that Koga wasn't there anymore. He stained his eyes to see where he could have gone when a thought occurred to him. He looked. Unfortunately he figured it out too late. Koga's right-clawed hand had a solid connection to Inuyasha's chest. This sent him crashing into the ground

Inuyasha was now bleeding severely. Seeing his chance Koga kicked Inuyasha in the ribs and sent him skidding down the roof a ways. He continued doing this until they were on the edge. Koga pulled back his foot for the final shove that would send him over the edge when a sharp pain hit his already injured arm. Koga howled in pain and turned around to find his attacker. There on the roof was Kagome with another arrow ready.

Kagome drew back her bow. "Leave him be Koga."

"Kagome stop this foolishness and put that arrow down." Koga ordered.

Kagome kept her hand steady. "Not until you promise to take those men, leave, and never come back."

"Why did you choose him! What does he have that I don't! Answer me Kagome!" Koga was losing it.

"He has me."

That was the final straw. Koga snapped. Rushing at Kagome he raised his hand to strike. Kagome had no time to register his movement. All she could do was release her arrow and hope it hit its target. It did. The arrow hit his right shoulder with such force that it knocked Koga off balance. Along with the slippery rain Koga lost his footing and fell over the edge.

Kagome had no time to register what had happened. Her main concern was Inuyasha at the moment. She made her way as quickly and as carefully as she could. His injuries were worse than she though. He basically had a hole in his chest that was bleeding freely. At the rate it was going he would die of blood loss before his healing powers could close it up.

Kagome bent down and draped of Inuyasha's arm over her shoulders as she lifted him up. So that Inuyasha's support was Kagome. "Inuyasha come on wake up. I need you to wake up so we can get inside. I can't carry you all by myself."

Inuyasha's eyes crack open a little bit. "Kagome?"

"Yah it's me Inuyasha. Come on I need you to walk." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha coughed up some blood. His eyes opened some more as he took in his surroundings. "Kagome you shouldn't be up here. It's a tiled roof and it's raining. You could slip and fall. Leave me up here and get down."

"I'm not just going to leave you up here!" Kagome argued. "With out some form of medical attention you're going to die from blood loss."

"What are you going to do carry me? I can't walk well. I'll just end up slipping and taking you down with me! I'm not going to let that happen!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Neither am I! I love you Inuyasha and I'll be damned if I leave you up here to die when I could have done something about it!"

Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's declaration. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"I love you too Kagome." Then without any indication of what he was going to do he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome kissed back. They were so wrapped up in it that they didn't notice the light glow coming from Inuyasha. His claws receded and the purple marks disappeared. His wound also sealed up.

When they broke the kiss Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. 'Amber eyes that's not right…'

Kagome immediately noticed the eye color difference and the absence of the marks on his face. "Inuyasha I think I broke the curse. Look."

Kagome waved to a small puddle that had formed. Cautiously Inuyasha peered into it. He broke out into a big boyish grin. He seemed to forget that they were on a slippery room for he picked up Kagome by her waist and spun her around.

Kagome squealed. Even if Inuyasha forgot where they were she didn't. "Inuyasha stop your going to sli-"

Kagome didn't finish for Inuyasha did slip and fell backwards. Causing Kagome to scream. Inuyasha just caught onto the first balcony they came across and hoisted them up. Once Kagome's feet were firmly planted on the ground she hit him in the arm. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Inuyasha just laughed. All on a sudden Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared too. All missing there dog or pointy ears, claws, and tails. They all yelled together "We're back again! Boy does it feel good to be human again."

All of a sudden Shippo ran to the edge of the Balcony. He started hopping up and down while pointing. "Look it's a rainbow!"

Sure enough it was only drizzling very lightly and the sun was coming out. Making a brilliant rainbow. They all stood there content for the moment. Then Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yah?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything else. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss, which she readily accepted.

With out any warning Miroku followed Inuyasha's example and pulled Sango in for a kiss. She was stiff at first from surprise but quickly relaxed.

Shippo turned around to see why everyone was so quiet. Seeing everyone kissing Shippo started making gagging noises. Not that any of them noticed.

"_Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast."_


End file.
